


Open Up A Window

by leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin ends up in an alternate timeline of his life and has to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Up A Window

**Author's Note:**

> right, so. some preliminary notes:
> 
> 1\. this was written completely for myself and reads like I'm jerking off to my own ego. however, I'm posting this because many people on tumblr asked for it.
> 
> 2\. this is a threesome selfcest fic because I genuinely could not choose whether I wanted changmin to fuck his younger self or his rule 63!self, so I decided - 'well, why not both?' (thanks to [jenn](zitaoyursocute.tumblr.com) for humouring me)
> 
> 3\. timelines and nicknames!!  
>  _2014!changmin_ = choikang, changminnie, hyung;  
>  _rule63!changmin_ = momo, changdol, noona;  
>  _2006!changmin_ = max, changmin-ah;  
>  their characterizations are all based on headcanons/fics that I have written/in the process of writing. feel free to ask about it.
> 
>  **warnings:** language, crack, explicit sex that includes: d/s undertones, threesome (M/F/M), oral sex, face-fucking, painplay. unbeta'd.

-

When Changmin wakes up, it’s with a splitting headache. The room is blessedly dark and cool, but familiar in a way that makes Changmin’s skin itch. It’s not his bedroom – but, at the same time, it _is_ , and it takes a moment before Changmin recognizes being in the dorms.

With a groan, he pushes himself into a sitting position, trying to remember the night before. He had been at a bar with Kyuhyun, who had brought along Donghae, which also meant Yunho. Changmin doesn’t remember even drinking that much – just beer and dinner in a corner restaurant to hide from the winter wind.

Clearly, he got fucked up somewhere between exiting that restaurant and ending up in his fucking dorm bedroom. He didn’t even know he had gotten inside.

With a deep breath, Changmin rubs the bridge of his nose and decides to look around. The sight has alarm crawling up his throat – sour and pungent – as he takes in the familiar bedcovers, the shelves filled with magazines, books, CD cases. Across from him is Junsu’s bed and Junsu’s things piled up, though it doesn’t look like anyone has slept in his bed recently.

The bedside table beside him has an alarm clock, signaling the time as half past seven in the morning. The lack of light is from the blinds are tucked tight against the window the way Changmin always remembered doing when he stayed up too late and didn’t want the sun to wake him.

It’s _too_ familiar. It feels – and _smells_ – lived in. This isn’t a room that Changmin used to live in years ago. This _is_ his room.

Swallowing, Changmin stands up; glad that at least he’s completely dressed in his sweater and jeans, shoes on his feet, which he kicks off and leaves next to the bed. He shoves his hands in the pockets of his jeans, pulls out a receipt for the year 2014, and nods to himself. He was fine. This place wasn’t. Grabbing his stuff and checking for wallet and phone – all there – Changmin opens the door to the bedroom and steps into the hallway.

The dorm smells like coffee. Changmin follows the scent to the kitchen and almost has a heart attack at the person sitting at the table, thinking the near silence of the bedroom meant he was alone.

The person is not any of the members, but a woman. She sits at the table, head tilted downwards to read a newspaper, her hand curled around a cup of coffee. Hoping he doesn’t look like a criminal, Changmin clears his throat, ‘hello.’

The woman looks up with a sharp jerk, and Changmin thinks this is all some ridiculous hallucination.

‘Oh.’ The first thing he notices is that she has straight cut bangs that bring attention to her bright eyes, outlined with eyeliner. Under her straight nose is a plush mouth, pink from lipgloss. Her hair is pulled back in a high ponytail – dark and straight – and spills down between her shoulderblades, revealing the long arch of her neck and slightly too big ears – both lobes pierced with cute, dangling silver earrings.

‘You’re me,’ states Changmin flatly, feeling his headache intensify. ‘You have my face.’

‘But you don’t have my tits,’ drawls the woman with Changmin’s face. ‘Nor do I have a cock.’

Changmin had thought about this – he had seen those pictures on the internet of people who had the same faces as another, who weren’t twins at all, just strangers simply born to have the exact same physical features as someone else. To think he would meet his face on a woman though. That _would_ be his luck, wouldn’t it?

‘Who are you?’ he asks, deciding to put his stuff down on a chair and take a seat at the table, propping both elbows onto the wood and burying his face in his hands. ‘How did I get here?’

‘Shouldn’t you know that?’ she asks him. Peeking from between his fingers, he sees his own mouth curve up in a mocking smile. God. She even teased like he did. The same face pictures didn’t say anything about similar personalities.

‘My name is Shim Changmin,’ says Changmin slowly, resting his chin on the palm of his hand and looking at her straight in her – his, whatever – eyes. ‘I used to live here four years ago. I don’t know how I got here, but I’m sorry for breaking into your home. I suppose.’

‘Oh, I don’t live here either,’ she tells him quickly and slides the newspaper across the table to him. ‘And – according to today’s paper – it’s 2006 right now.’

With all the other weird happening right now, this fact seems to make a lot of sense in Changmin’s possibly still-hungover brain. ‘Fuck’s sake, really?’ Changmin scans the date and skips down to the news, looks at the prime minister’s name in one of the articles and remembers that this person is very much different from the one in charge in 2014. He pushes it away and leans back in his chair. ‘Huh.’

‘My name is Shim Changmin,’ says the woman after a pause. ‘I think we’re the same person.’

‘Tits,’ grunts Changmin. ‘Cock.’

‘Personality,’ drawls the woman. ‘Likes. Dislikes.’

‘I refuse to call you Changmin,’ he replies. ‘Can we have nicknames? I have a dozen of those. Choikang. Max. Mo – ’ His voice cuts off, looking away.

‘Oh, no, keep going, Choikang.’ She’s a tease, awful and intense with Changmin’s eyes narrowed and sharpened right onto him. He shifts in his seat.

‘I – ah – played a movie character once,’ he explains, trying to justify it all, ‘and he had to disguise himself in order to escape the authorities.’ No need to give spoilers. ‘His nickname was Momo.’

‘Peach is not a very good nickname for a criminal boy.’ The woman tips her head to the side, gaze still on him. ‘But it’s a lovely nickname for a criminal boy disguised as a woman, I assume?’

‘What – did you watch the movie?’ snap Changmin, hackles raised. ‘And it’s short for _Momotaro_.’

‘Call me Momo then.’ She picks up her mug, takes a sip that does nothing to hide her self-satisfied smile at reading him so easily. Well, joke’s on her, Changmin could also read her if they really _were_ the same person.

‘Fine. _Momo_. If you don’t live here, why are you sitting at this table with coffee?’

Momo shrugs and gestures behind her. ‘You should get some too. The cream is in the fridge.’

It was a good idea considering Changmin was still half-convinced this was a fever dream. If it was, then it meant nothing to worry about. He’d wake up soon enough and could go on with life. If this _was_ real and time-space continuum just didn’t care that Changmin was fucking around in the year 2006, then he most definitely needed coffee.

When he opens the cabinet and the fridge, Changmin is once again struck by how familiar and lived-in this space is. He sees Jaejoong’s favourite mug and Yunho’s chipped bowl that he liked for his rice. In the fridge, Junsu’s packet of yogurt is on the top shelf and Yoochun has his pile of midnight snacks stashed in the bottom corner with a ‘do not touch’ sticky note on the plastic bag. The creamer is exactly where it should be – Yunho’s favourite kind – and it feels solid and real in Changmin’s hand when he picks it up.

‘This is…’ He uses the creamer in his coffee and puts it back, returning to the table with goosebumps on his skin. ‘It’s winter break.’

‘Hm?’ hums Momo.

‘Yunho and Junsu go home during the winter break.’ Changmin sips his coffee and lets the sweetness linger on his tongue as he remembers in a wave of nostalgia. ‘This year was when Yoochun and Jaejoong went to Kyoto together.’ He looks around. ‘So where am I?’

‘Maybe you’ve replaced the old you,’ she suggests. ‘Two of you can’t exist at the same time, right?’

‘So why am I sitting in a room with you?’ he challenges. ‘So – you’re not me?’

‘We share a name and a face and maybe some aspects of our personality,’ she lists off dryly. ‘I think it’s safe to say I’m you.’

‘Are you also an idol?’

‘Photographer of idols.’

‘Oh.’ Changmin looks at her, tracing the familiar outlines of his face again on the other. So that’s what he would have done if he hadn’t joined SM at fourteen. That’s where he would’ve ended up. It’s strangely reassuring to know – there are other lives to be lived than this one. There are other Changmins who have fallen or done something completely different than what he’s done. He can imagine it – timelines upon timelines, stacked on each other, reassuring in their weightiness and sheer possibility.

Momo, a photographer. He liked that. He always enjoyed capturing people through an aperture. Changmin nods to himself. ‘It suits you.’

‘Us,’ she corrects.

He waves a hand in dismissal. ‘Why do I meet you and not… university-student Changmin? Or maybe homeless Changmin?’

‘You honestly think we’d be homeless?’ says Momo. ‘We’re Seoul kids.’

‘Yeah, well, alternative timelines. You can’t just dismiss them cause we’re middle-class.’ He gives up and shrugs. ‘Or missing Changmin. Eighteen year old Changmin who should be here right now.’ He looks around the kitchen in all its familiarity. ‘He lives here.’

‘There’s fresh oranges in the fridge,’ murmurs Momo. ‘Do you think he’ll mind if we take one?’

‘He’ll think Junsu’s stolen them,’ and a laugh inadvertently escapes his mouth. ‘It’s his favourite kind too.’ He pauses and corrects himself. ‘Our favourite.’

‘I want to meet him – eighteen year old Changmin.’ She fixes the sleeve of her sweater – a nervous tick he knows he has. ‘I was… a mess when I was eighteen.’

‘Yeah.’ Changmin drinks his warm coffee, lets it wake him up. ‘Did you hang out with people named Jaejoong and Junsu when you were younger?’

She shakes her head. ‘They went to my high school but I didn’t talk with them much. Do you have a Kyuhyunnie?’

Changmin grins and laughs. ‘Complete asshole.’

‘Pretty much.’

The reminder of his best friend jars his memory. ‘Oh right, if I am here, I’ll probably be at Kyuhyun’s. We hang out a lot during breaks.’

‘It’s eight in the morning.’ She finishes her coffee. ‘I got here around seven, on that couch in the living room. You came in around seven thirty after I decided to use the resources.’ She smiles unapologetically at him from across the table. ‘I don’t think a teen is going to drag his ass out of bed and come home till noon.’ He laughs, watching her expression and dropping his gaze to the table.

Momo has small hands – soft-seeming – as they cup around her mug. Changmin’s always had small hands too, but he never thought about it until he compared with Yunho one day. For a brief moment, he wants to reach over and touch her – just to check and feel all their physical similarities and dissimilarities, compare this Changmin with that.

He coughs, trying to dispel the urge. ‘The other rooms?’

‘Empty. Even the bathroom.’

He sighs in contentment at the memory. ‘That was my favourite part about long weekends and breaks if I didn’t go home. Junsu and Yunho would leave, and Jaejoong wouldn’t stick around either, dragging Yoochun with him, so I would get the bathroom all for myself for days upon days. From five people to just one. It was the best.’

‘The little things,’ she hums in agreement. A beat later and Momo stands up, taking her mug to the sink. Changmin downs the rest of his coffee and follows her, seeing the long legs under her skinny jeans and the way her green sweater followed the curve of her waist.

Standing beside her to wash his own mug, Changmin is surprised that their height is equal and that her frame seems much more solid up close than it did when she was sitting at the table. Well – if _he_ spent hours at the gym, who was he to say that Momo didn’t – bulking up her own body in her own way.

‘Let me.’ Her hand brushes against his and tugs away his mug to rinse under the faucet. The touch makes him jerk in surprise, sure that they weren’t allowed to do that. Wouldn’t the time-space continuum have a hissy fit if they interacted? Though they’d been interacting verbally long enough that the universe hadn’t decided to implode yet. Maybe it would when young Changmin showed up in all his insecure, teenage glory.

With the dishes and coffee pot rinsed, washed, and dried, Changmin feels at a loss of what to do. He needs to get back to his own time and Momo her own alternate universe.

‘In manwha,’ starts Momo, wiping her hands on a cotton towel hanging under the sink, ‘usually, there’s a conflict to resolve before the universe fixes itself.’

‘But we’re not in a manwha,’ murmurs Changmin, looking around, trying to find a clue for anything, though he has no idea what that would even look like.

‘This is pretty close to being in one.’ She has a point. She would. She’s him.

‘What do you think the conflict is then?’ Changmin runs a hand through his hair and sighs. ‘It’s me, isn’t it? It’s eighteen year old fuck-up Changmin.’

‘We _are_ in his home, conveniently at a time where he’s alone,’ says Momo. ‘What’s wrong with him?’

Changmin struggles for the words and finally shrugs, looking at her. ‘Everything?’

‘Well.’ Momo purses her mouth in thought and Changmin wrenches his eyes away from the sight. ‘I suppose the idol life is too busy for therapy.’

‘So I guess we’ll be here for the rest of the week?’ He refrains from saying ‘year’, even though he feels it’s not an exaggeration.

‘Right now, I think I want to sleep until he does come in.’ Momo stretches up her arms, chest pushing upwards, enough for Changmin to step away and busy himself with cleaning the table, ignoring the beat of his heart in his chest. He’s not – that’s –

‘Yunho’s room,’ his voice comes out too loud so he coughs and tries again, staring at the newspaper on the table, a white-knuckled grip on the back of a chair. ‘Yunho’s is the one with the Michael Jackson poster and blue sheets. He – I would sleep in his bed. If I were you.’

‘So you’re an idol with Yunnie,’ remarks Momo with a smile in her voice. ‘I keep her close to me too.’

‘You – Yunho is a girl with you?’ Changmin turns around, curious. ‘She’s – what’s she like?’

‘Gorgeous.’ Momo shrugs, pulling at the hem of her sweater, looking at the floor in thought. ‘Always sticks by my side. Kind. Generous. I love her a lot. You do too.’

‘Yeah,’ replies Changmin, voice faint. ‘You would know how much.’

‘Does little Changmin also – ?’

Changmin waves his hand through the air, trying to encompass the feeling. ‘You could say by twenty-six, I’ve mellowed out. But little Changmin – ’ He pauses, ‘can we call him Max?’ Momo nods. ‘Max wears his heart on his sleeve. He’s insecure and desperate and it’s sort of… an awful and blinding adoration he has for Yunho. The kind where that’s all you know how to do.’

‘He’s a mess,’ murmurs Momo, expression understanding. ‘We’ll take care of him then – his hyung and noona.’

‘Right – how old are you?’

‘Same as you. Twenty-six.’ She walks past him, out of the kitchen, and down the hallway. He follows her and points out Yunho’s room to the right.

‘I can change the sheets.’ But Momo waves her hand.

‘This is fine, I’m only here for a couple hours. We should be done by nightfall, don’t you think?’

‘Done what?’

Momo seats herself on the edge of the bed as Changmin hovers in the doorway. ‘Taking care of him.’

‘Yeah – but what? Talking to him? Sitting him down? Taking him out? That’ll be a riot – three Changmins clustered together in a coffee shop.’ Changmin lists them off on his fingers and stares at Momo, waiting for an answer.

‘Affection. Attention. He’s starved for it. I know I was.’

‘That’s pretty temporary, though. We cuddle him for a day and he’ll magically feel less like a piece of shit?’

‘So we give him something more permanent.’ Momo tips her head to the side in thought. ‘Virginity?’

Changmin chokes. ‘We’re not. No. Fucking yourself – I’m pretty sure there’s a rule against it.’ _Technically_ , his brain supplies, _fucking yourself is –_

‘The definition of masturbation,’ replies Momo, perfectly calm, her mouth curling at the corner in a teasing smile.

‘This is a _very different_ case,’ presses Changmin. ‘The kid’s first kiss was with fucking Jaejoong. I don’t want to mess him up even more by having him fuck himself. He needs something healthy.’

Momo makes a frustrated noise from the back of her throat. ‘Sex is the easiest, though! It sates his need for affection, takes away his virginity – which is one of his many insecurities, virgin eighteen year old Changminnie, _if_ he _is_ a virgin – and he’d probably be more receptive to advice when being taken apart in a safe, healthy environment.’ She pins him down with a look. ‘Do you trust me, Changmin?’

‘Yes,’ says Changmin without thinking. ‘You’re me. You wouldn’t hurt me.’

‘Exactly. I trust you. Who does Changmin know inside out and trust – despite everything? It’s not Kyuhyunnie. It’s not Yunnie either.’

‘It’s me.’ Changmin stews over the idea. ‘But if it works – and we disappear back to our timelines right after? Great, he’ll think, another person who ignores him.’ He sees Momo gesture beside herself, silently asking him to sit on the bed with her. He goes, stringing the words in his head before trying to explain.

‘He’s been under the spotlight and praised and critiqued since he was fifteen,’ says Changmin after he seats himself, staring at the wall opposite of him. ‘He has to sit and work with four hyungs. They’re all two years older than him, finished high school and smarter than him, more experienced than him. Junsu and Yunho are better dancers than him, Jaejoong a better singer, Yoochun better at pronunciation and languages and lyrics.’

For a moment his throat closes up, all his emotions rushing up his esophagus, threatening to choke him. Then a warm hand slides up his spine, and Momo is humming – her voice low and warm, empathetic. Changmin breathes, continues. ‘He feels young and stupid, just graduated high school, and trying so hard to keep up. Did you – did you know Yunho’s trying to get into university right now? This year? How am I – how is Max going to catch up to that?’

‘Where are you now?’ she asks him softly. ‘Are you still like this?’

‘No, no,’ Changmin shakes his head. ‘They left. Jaejoong, and Junsu, and Yoochun – they all left and it was like I could breathe again. Just one hyung instead of four. It took a few months getting used to it, trying to learn how to place myself on equal ground with Yunho instead of dongsaeng, instead of maknae. And now,’ he looks at her, feels himself smile, ‘now I’m really happy where I am.’

Momo grins back, ‘me too.’ She leans her shoulder against his, warm and solid and reassuring. ‘When I was – when I was still trying to figure myself out in middle school, being the eldest in the family and all, and – well – I suppose you wouldn’t know this, would you? About your parents pressuring you to do things?’

‘Not really,’ shrugs Changmin helplessly. ‘But I’ll listen.’

‘It’s – it feels like someone always had my stomach in a knot. And I became this person who was always too keen, too intense, wanting to know everything. Unfortunately, when you bring _people_ under that type of scrutiny.’ Momo cringes in memory. ‘I wasn’t the best socially.’

‘I can imagine,’ laughs Changmin.

‘I got bullied into being this social outcast basically. It took until high school for me to meet people who saw past that – that inherent awkwardness, the crippling insecurity. Kyuhyunnie – I say she’s mean, but she’s always been kind to me, patient with me. In her own way.’ She drags her bottom lip under her teeth in thought. ‘And Yunnie – generous, soft Yunnie. I wanted – I wanted to be better for them. I wanted to be a little more confident and unafraid. And then I got into university.’ Momo laughs, loud and unabashed. ‘And I just – couldn’t stop. Changminnie with her arrogance and her smarts. Changminnie who isn’t going to take your shit.’

Changmin grins, knows that part of her because it’s a part of him too. He leans into her shoulder, feels how solid she is, how absolutely real, and she pushes back, her expression relaxing to something thoughtful. ‘Sometimes – sometimes I get scared that I’m not good enough, but it always passes these days. I’m happy – I’m happy about the person I am. About the people who love me.’

‘Do you love yourself?’ he asks her quietly.

‘Yes,’ she answers, ‘because I’m all I’ve got. If I trust myself, love myself, I won’t ever leave myself or let myself down.’

‘I wish… I wish someone could’ve told me that back then.’

‘We can.’ When she turns his face to him, it’s smooth and serious, familiar but strange all the same, the way Changmin can see what he looks like when he is this way.

‘I don’t know if he would believe us.’

‘We should try. It’s why we’re here after all.’

‘You’re stubborn,’ he grouses, and Momo shrugs, pleased with herself.

‘So are you. So which one of us is going to give in?’

‘Me, isn’t it?’

‘Yep,’ and Momo stands up, shuffling in front of him and pushing at his shoulders. ‘Now maybe you need a nap. You look more exhausted than me. I got my full eight hours last night.’

‘I can sleep in my own bed – ’ he protests.

‘No, little Max doesn’t need to play sleeping beauty with his older self. Lady self, though. That could be interesting.’

‘Traumatizing,’ he bites out but feels himself collapse on Yunho’s bed anyway. The sheets smell different – permeated with Yunho’s old soap and shampoo, when they couldn’t afford the expensive stuff they use now. He curls up and pulls the sheets over himself, watching Momo close the door behind her as she leaves the room.

He trusts himself, and he is Momo just as she is him. The same Changmin from different places, different influences, but mirrors all the same. He loves her as he loves himself – absolutely and faithfully – and wonders when he started to believe in this whole clusterfuck.

-

Hours later, Momo shakes him awake, a palm pressed over his mouth and a finger to her lips as she looks over at the half-open door. He blinks away his drowsiness and gently grasps her wrists, pulling her arms apart and looking up at her in question. ‘What is it?’ he mouths. ‘He’s here?’

Momo nods, her makeup still on point and not a hair out of place in her ponytail. She must not have slept then – just waited up. Changmin lets go of her wrists, ignoring the anticipation at – at touching _more_ of her that churns in his stomach, before propping himself up on the bed.

The alarm clock beside Yunho’s bed reads half-past noon. Momo was right – he wouldn’t drag his ass back from Kyuhyun’s till after lunch. With a sigh, he swings his legs over the edge of the bed and gestures for Momo to sit beside him. She does, her side pressed all along his – solid and warm – and Changmin laces his fingers tightly in his lap as he focuses on the sounds filtering down the hallway.

‘Should we say hello?’ she murmurs.

‘He’ll probably throw a chair at us in surprise,’ replies Changmin. His younger self was… high-strung more often than not. Momo snorts and reaches over, touching his wrist gently.

‘Look – either we get this over with or he’s going to find us huddled up in here like criminals.’

‘Says the person who ran into the room freaking out,’ bites back Changmin and Momo glares at him.

‘He just caught me by surprise, okay,’ she says primly and stands up, tugging her sweater straight, making Changmin follow the line of her waist and the shape of her hips. Momo looks over her shoulder, ‘stop it.’

‘What?’

‘You know what,’ she says, her eyes slipping from his face to his body and back up again.

‘You’re doing it too!’ he accuses, trying to keep his voice low.

‘Yeah – well – we’re the same person!’ and with that Momo runs her fingers through her ponytail before striding to the door. Hurrying after her, Changmin stumbles into the hallway then walks all the way down to where it branches off between the kitchen and living room. With a deep breath, they both step into the kitchen where the younger Changmin is chopping up an onion on the kitchen counter, his back turned to them.

‘Hello,’ coughs Changmin, sliding his eyes over that skinny neck, the frail length of his arms, the thinness of his shoulders. It’s during the year where his younger self had been asked to grow out his hair – black and long, making him seem even more effeminate than usual. Dressed in a t-shirt and pajama bottoms, he seems horrifyingly fragile and breakable, all his untouched pale skin, skinny angles and planes illuminated by the sunlight streaming through the kitchen window.

The younger Changmin spins around, clearly surprised, and sees the both of them: Momo with her ponytail and sweater, Changmin with bedhair and hands stuffed in the pocket of his jeans. Gripping the knife in one hand, his eyes go wide and jaw slack before blurting: ‘who the _fuck_ are you?’

‘Well, my name is Changmin,’ he sighs, knowing that this will get them nowhere. Momo seems to be of the same opinion, because she’s eyeing the knife more than the boy. ‘This is also Changmin – nicknamed Momo.’

‘I’m calling the police,’ screeches the younger, his free hand patting the pocket of his jeans.

Momo coughs this time and pulls out a flip-phone from the back pocket. ‘Sorry.’ So that’s what she was doing. Changmin lets out a startled laugh before muffling it with his hand.

‘Sorry,’ he says too and clears his throat, putting up both hands in the air in surrender. ‘Look, we’re not here to hurt you. This might be a fever dream or a really intense hallucination or the time-space continuum _did_ actually fuck up and we’re all in the same room in 2006 because the universe likes being a clusterfuck with when it comes to _us_.’

‘That _would_ be our luck,’ remarks Momo, fiddling with the phone in her hands, marveling at how old it is.

‘I’m – ’ The younger Changmin seems to be having a mental break, the hand holding the knife trembling now. ‘ _What_?’

‘We’re you from alternate timelines. Conveniently sent here when you’re alone to give you advice as your noona and hyung,’ drawls Momo.

‘Please put that knife down before you fuck one of us up,’ pleads Changmin, cringing as the trembling intensifies.

The younger Changmin blinks rapidly, face still scrunched up in a combination of horror and confusion. He turns the knife, as if noticing it for the first time, before placing it on the counter behind and turning back to them, hands on his hips. ‘I’m high. I’m really, really high.’

‘You’ve never even taken drugs!’ accuses Changmin.

The other shakes his head, dragging a hand down his face. ‘You’re me. Okay. Okay. How’s the future then?’

‘Great?’ Changmin shrugs helplessly. ‘You’re – we’re famous. We bought an espresso machine last month for our new apartment. It’s really nice.’

‘I don’t even drink espresso,’ shouts the younger, a tad hysterical.

‘You’re eighteen! I’m twenty-six! We drink espresso now!’

‘Shut up,’ snaps Momo, silencing them both, ‘and show him your phone.’

‘What?’ Changmin stares at her then digs into his pocket and pulls out his phone before getting it snatched away, placed on the table and slid over to the other side. Thankfully, the phone doesn’t go off the edge, and the younger Changmin approaches the flat screen and stares at it.

‘That’s.’ He keeps staring and clicks the on button on the side before the screen lights up showing Changmin’s lock screen.

‘It’s touch-screen,’ he says, ‘if you want the password – ’

‘Holy fucking shit,’ interjects the younger. ‘This isn’t a 2006 phone at all.’

‘Oh.’ Changmin glances at Momo, who waves the flip phone in his face. ‘Right – yeah, no, it’s not. Has the time and date synched up? I guess you could make calls on it to test it out? I – yeah. Future. I’m future you. And Momo is alternate timeline you.’

Fascinated by the phone and instantly knowing Changmin’s password, the younger begins swiping through the various widgets, settling into a chair at the table to focus on it properly, ignoring the other two entirely.

Changmin has a feeling he’s going to fuck something up continuity-wise, especially when the younger starts going through his pictures. There were… life spoilers on there? Luckily, younger Changmin seems to pause in his search and look up, ‘we’re going to fuck up the continuum.’

‘Yeah,’ he replies. ‘So maybe you should give that back.’

The other slides the phone back across the table and Changmin catches it with a relieved sigh, pocketing his phone without another glance and then taking a seat on the chair. Momo sits beside him and spreads her fingers over the table.

Younger Changmin looks at her intently, an uncertain set to his jaw that seems to ease the longer he watches her and recognizes his mouth, his eyes, those ears with their cute, dangling earrings. Changmin quite agreed with Momo’s fashion taste.

‘Right, well,’ starts Momo, her voice quiet and slow, ‘as of now, you’re Max, this is Choikang, and I’m Momo. It seems we’re all Shim Changmin, and evidently the two of us – the elders – are here to help you. So – what do you need help in?’

‘Dancing?’ replies Max, cocking his head in confusion. He glances over at Changmin, who mutters, ‘everything’ under his breath.

Momo shrugs. ‘Yeah, I can’t help you there.’

‘We do improve with practice,’ mentions Changmin, propping his chin on his palm. ‘Yunho’s still better.’

‘Obviously.’ Max waves the words away with his hand. ‘Well, I think I’m going to apply to university. But – how long are you guys even here for?’

‘Manwha logic dictates that we can’t leave until we solve the problem,’ says Changmin and Momo nods. ‘Personally, I’d like to be gone before the hyungs come back.’

‘Yeah – I couldn’t… hide you guys, could I?’ Max picks at the table with his nail, face smooth in contemplation.

Exchanging looks with Momo, Changmin leans forward a little and tries to be gentle with his voice. ‘Changmin-ah, do you trust us?’

Max looks up, surprised. ‘I don’t know? I mean – this whole time-space selves is fucking bizarre, okay. Your phone is convincing, but I don’t know.’

‘You really like oranges,’ blurts Momo, ‘you’re self-conscious about how small you look, you like to keep clean but are insecure that you sweat a lot, you suddenly have too much body hair, your clothes keep not fitting you. You – you really like Yunho but you’re scared that he thinks you’re still a kid and won’t ever depend on you.’ She sucks in a breath and winces when Max stares at her, expression torn open and vulnerable in ways that sets Changmin’s heart aching. ‘I’m sorry, Changmin-ah, but I know you. I am you.’

‘Oh,’ says Max, his voice trembling. ‘I guess – I guess that’s what I need help in.’

‘It’s okay,’ says Changmin, ‘we went through it. We can help you through your life too.’

‘What are you going to do? Hug me then disappear because I’ll feel supported for that one second?’ sneers Max, all his insecurities sharpened in his voice when he realizes how much of him is exposed. ‘Sounds like you’re pitying me, rather than helping me. What is this – some fucking ego trip for you?’

‘You _really_ think that?’ bites out Momo, just as sharp. ‘You think you would leave yourself?’

Max recoils, ‘no, but – ’

‘We’ve been right where you are, this isn’t some power trip to make ourselves feel better compared to who – ourselves? Who we were three, five, seven years ago?’ Momo rolls her eyes, ‘explain why we would leave you? Do it.’

‘Time-space continuum,’ he says, frowning, slouched in his seat and looking away from her, seeming appropriately scolded.

‘Punk,’ she says and throws his phone at his chest. He catches it with a yelp and shoots her a glare.

‘So – what are you going to do? Cuddle me?’ There’s less heat to his voice now, but Changmin kicks his shin under the table anyway.

‘Do you want that?’ he asks, looking straight at Max, not letting him retreat.

‘No,’ says Max, too quick. He looks down at his phone in his hand and fiddles with it before clearing his throat. ‘I just – don’t want to feel like shit all the time.’

At a loss for words, Changmin looks over at Momo, who’s watching the other with empathy and seems to be struggling herself as well. Drawing himself up straight, Changmin decides to take the lead this time, ‘okay, for now – let’s – you were cooking something. Let’s finish that and we can… talk some more. I haven’t had lunch yet – have you, Momo?’

‘No,’ she replies, a little relieved, and Max nods and drops his phone loudly on the table before standing up.

It should be disconcerting how in-sync they are – all on the same wavelength on how to make the meal, who should get which ingredient from the fridge, who deals with the frying pan, and who picks out the dishes and starts spooning the food into bowls and plates.

Changmin would think talking to himself was odd, but the conversation manages to flow without much of a push. While Max reiterates parts of his life to Momo that Changmin already knows, he’s keen to listen to the parallels in Momo’s own life, what she’s done, how she deals with her Kyuhyunnie, her Minjung, her Yunnie.

If they smile wider when they make Max laugh into his food, they keep it to themselves, and watch in relief as his shoulders relax and his guard seems to lower. Finally, Changmin and Max wash the dishes in the sink as Momo wanders in the living room. It is still early afternoon – the sky getting cloudy as the cold wind blows in, making Changmin glad he’s inside the dorms.

‘Wow, are you… serious about this?’ asks Max, gesturing to Momo already sitting on the couch, remote in hand and an opened DVD case on the coffee table. ‘You’re seriously going to cuddle me until I feel better?’

‘Well. Until you give us a better option,’ shrugs Changmin. ‘And I’m not freezing my ass off outside, and neither are you. We like the indoors, last time I checked.’ He grasps Max’s shoulders, squeezing them in reassurance before holding on as Max keeps walking to take a seat beside Momo.

Momo looks up at him through her lashes and he rolls his eyes, going back down the hallway to find a blanket.

He drags the covers off his own bed and almost runs into Max in the hallway.

‘Sorry – other Changmin – Momo – asked me to get her pajama pants,’ he ducks his head and tries to get around, but Changmin lays a hand on his arm, gentle and warm.

‘Jaejoong’s might fit. He has a tiny waist.’

Still short at eighteen, Max looks up at him, a hard look in his eye, ‘no.’

Changmin smiles at the defiance, something he knows will grow as he gets older. Something he wants to tell Max, about his own confidence, his own strength. ‘Yeah – I don’t want her to smell like him either.’

‘Yunho’s, then,’ concludes Max and brushes past Changmin to get to said person’s room.

‘Get me some too!’ yells Changmin over his shoulder before walking back to the living room and purposefully dropping the mass of a blanket over Momo.

‘I saw it coming and it’s still annoying,’ she says, voice muffled, as she drags the blanket off her head, hair now appropriately tousled and ponytail a mess. Changmin’s mouth goes dry at the sight.

‘Right,’ he coughs, ‘if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re trying to fuck him on a couch.’ He pauses. ‘Oh wait – I _do_ know better.’

Momo looks at him, expression unabashedly open. Meanwhile, Changmin’s trying his best not to think of what it’d be like to fuck himself – someone who knows all his wants, needs, kinks… someone who could play his body like a finely-tuned instrument, and he could give just as well as he takes. He swallows and looks away, just in time for Max to return with a change of clothes, already dressed in his own oversized shirt and sweatpants.

‘Bathroom’s on the left,’ he murmurs, tracking Momo as she moves past him with a half-grin.

‘You should stop that,’ says Changmin casually.

‘Stop what?’ Max flops onto the middle of the couch and draws the blanket over his lap.

‘Looking.’ Changmin unbuttons his jeans, slides down the zip. Max swallows, eyes trained straight ahead, even as Changmin shimmies out of his jeans to pull on one of Yunho’s sweats. He pauses, just long enough for Max to think he’s done changing, and sees the younger dart a glance, taking in Changmin’s thighs, the cut of his undershorts, before glaring down into his lap, cheeks pink.

‘That was a trick,’ he says.

‘If you want it, come get it,’ snorts Changmin, tightening the waistband around his hips so the sweatpants fit snugly. He buries himself close to Max, swinging an arm around those frail shoulders and pulling him close.

‘What are you doing,’ he asks flatly, but doesn’t resist as Changmin forcibly curls around him.

‘Be smarter than that,’ he scolds without any heat, resting his cheek against the other’s hair. A beat later and Momo emerges, dressed in pajama bottoms but still with her sweater on. Her hair is still tousled and Changmin’s fingers twitch to either comb through it or mess it up even more. ‘Other side is free,’ he drawls instead.

‘What the _hell_ ,’ whines Max as Momo tucks in close under the blanket on his other side. ‘Do we even like touching?’

Changmin stares at him incredulously before he remembers, ‘well – you get a fondness for it after living with Yunho for years.’

‘Honestly,’ laughs Momo on the other side, nuzzling into Max’s neck and making him squirm. ‘You’re just getting a head start.’

‘You probably only like one kind of touching,’ leers Changmin and wants to cup Max’s cheeks when they go pink.

‘Harassment,’ he blurts and pulls the blanket over his head.

‘You scared him away,’ Momo scolds before moving back, giving Max space. Changmin does the same, watching the lump with undisguised amusement. He gets a sudden urge to tip the lump over, but that’s probably a bad decision, so he restrains himself valiantly.

‘Don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,’ he says, loud and clear, making sure Max can hear every word. ‘We’re here for you, Changmin-ah.’

The lump shifts but doesn’t come out. On the other side, Momo tugs on the end of her ponytail idly as she watches him. ‘Choikang’s right. And if you want one of us to leave, or want to hang out with just one of us, say so, and we’ll do it.’

Again, the lump shifts, but this time Max drags his head back out from underneath, seemingly nervous, his hair a mess on his head, his frail shoulders bunched tight at his neck. ‘I don’t – I – ’

Both Changmin and Momo stay silent, giving him the time and space to speak his mind. Max seems to sense the acceptance and lets his shoulders fall, staring into his lap where his fingers twist on the edges of the blanket. ‘I don’t know what I want,’ he confesses in a rush and ducks his head, mouth pressed in a tight line of anxiousness.

‘That’s okay too. We can leave you alone,’ replies Momo, voice soft, making the motions to stand up.

‘No!’ yelps Max then bites his cheek in embarrassment at the outburst. He ducks his head again. ‘Sorry – no, I don’t want you to leave. Either of you.’

‘This boy,’ says Momo, laughter in her voice, before she tips forward again and places her fingers gently under Max’s chin, lifting his face up to face her own. ‘Do you trust yourself?’

‘I think so.’

‘You’ll have to learn to – you’re the only whose got your own back, you’re your only solid support, Changmin-ah.’ Momo voice is steady, firm, not letting him retreat. ‘For now – do you trust me? And Choikang?’

‘I – yes,’ he says, then nods, ‘yes. You. If it’s both of you, then yes.’

Momo smiles at him with pride and Changmin sees Max’s shoulders drop altogether. He wants to reach over and smooth his hands over Max’s spine, ease him till he’s sleepy and relaxed, but he keeps still, watching Momo.

‘May I ask you something? I’m not… from here, per se,’ she says, ‘but you’re eighteen now, and I was wondering, Changmin-ah, are you a virgin?’

Instantly, Max recoils from embarrassment, all his insecurities flaring up as he pulls away from Momo and curls tighter into himself, knees to chest, huddled under the blanket. ‘Why is that important? And – and shouldn’t _Choikang_ know?’ he spits out.

Changmin resists rolling his eyes. ‘Should I know that you’re a virgin? Different timeline, different events. This is what I know: Jaejoong kissed me when I was sixteen. I had sex for the first time when I was nineteen, closer to twenty really. I was still a virgin at your age.’

Max doesn’t look at him, just keeps glaring at the blanket, determined to seem at least mildly put-together when Changmin can see all his edges beginning to fray.

‘It _does_ happen eventually.’ Changmin tugs at the blanket, trying to get the other’s attention. ‘But she asked you a question and if you trust her, you’ll answer it.’

With jaw clenched tight, Max looks over at Momo, who keeps her expression gentle and soft, a reassuring smile playing on her lips. ‘Yeah. I am. What of it?’

‘No,’ she shakes her head. ‘Nothing. There was an idea, but it might be too much.’

It gets his attention and he stares at her, less tense and more curious now. ‘What idea?’

‘Changmin-ah,’ she says, a warning in her tone for him to back off.

‘Oh.’ Max’s eyes widen as the realization hits him because of course it would, they’re the same person, they’re on the same wavelength. Changmin has no idea whether to find this thought wonderful or simply the worst. ‘Oh. You wanted – that. That’s. Sex.’

‘Yes, we were considering fucking you,’ says Changmin, making sure everything is clear because clearly his teenage counterpart – while smart – was avoiding the subject. ‘Nothing like losing your virginity for a confidence boost.’

‘Fucking yourself is masturbation,’ says Max, trying to one-up him. Changmin glares.

‘I don’t think Momo’s cunt is very much something you or I have, though.’

At the reminder of her, Max’s eyes widen. ‘Wait – the three of us. At the same time. A threesome. Now.’

‘Basically,’ shrugs Momo, ‘but you don’t have to and we won’t force you. It just seemed like an appealing idea at the time. Make you feel good, shower you in appreciation, raise your confidence as Choikang mentioned. But there are other ways, I’m sure.’

‘I – ’ His voice cuts off as he thinks on it. Changmin wonders if he’ll say yes, flicking his eyes onto Momo, her neck, the familiar curve of her mouth glossed over and shiny. He wants to taste it, wants to pin her down, feel the solidity of her form under his fingers – Changmin swallows and shifts his legs, looking back at the delicate curve of Max’s shoulders, feeling Momo’s heavy gaze on him, how tempted she is just as he is.

‘Forget it,’ cuts in Momo. ‘You’re hesitating – you’re clearly not ready.’

‘No – I am!’ says Max, voice too loud and urgent, and he flushes in embarrassment at how overeager he is. ‘I – I just – you’re going to leave after it’s over.’

‘We’ll stay for a whole day, how about that?’ she says with a reassuring smile. Changmin knows she’s lying through her teeth, they don’t know when the universe will decide to press the reset button and send them back. Still – when Max looks over at him, Changmin smiles, trying to be as reassuring as he can.

‘Okay.’ He picks at his blanket, glances back at Momo who shuffles closer, capturing his chin between thumb and forefinger and tipping his face up.

‘Pick a safeword,’ she tells him. ‘I want you to say it when it gets too much.’

‘Stop?’

‘No,’ says Changmin and presses up against his other side, bumping his mouth against Max’s ear. ‘Feel this? You want to say stop right now, don’t you?’

He swallows but doesn’t reply.

‘But if you say stop, we’ll back off and won’t touch you again. And you’ll regret it.’ Changmin pulls away. ‘So – pick another word. Another word you can’t mix up with ‘stop’. A word – if you say it – you won’t regret.’

‘Fuck, I don’t know – tomodachi?’ _Friend_.

‘Of course you know Japanese,’ Momo says, rolling her eyes. ‘Fucking idols.’

‘Don’t you?’ asks Changmin incredulously. They were the same.

‘Well – yes, but that’s beside the point. Tomodachi is good, will you remember it?’ Momo is still holding Max’s chin and he nods. With a satisfied smile, she tips her head forward and Max meets her halfway as their mouths press together chaste and dry.

In a breath, Max is already opening up, and Momo makes a noise of approval in the back of her throat as she sucks his top lip into her mouth, getting it wet and red. Gaining confidence, Max tries to imitate her and licks at her bottom lip, tugging it with his teeth, a low whine in his throat when Momo pulls away.

‘Good, you’re learning,’ she says with another proud smile and Changmin can _see_ how Max melts under the gaze, wants more of it, as his mouth chases after hers. Momo gives in, kisses him slow and wet, shifting her body so her back is against the arm of the couch, one leg pressed against the couch, the other hanging off the edge, creating a triangle of space for Max to kneel between.

He’s eager, trusts her absolutely when his fingers reach out, tangle into the hem of her sweater as she sucks on his tongue. When Momo finally pulls away, he’s panting hard, face flushed and strands of too-long hair stuck to his cheeks. She brushes it back and around his ears, smiling warmly. ‘Do you like that? Kissing?’ Her voice is a pleasant timbre, encouraging rather than demanding an answer.

Max nods, ‘yeah. I – your lipgloss tastes nice.’

On the other side of the couch behind Max, Changmin feels the tightness of his pants and growls, reminding them of his presence. ‘Don’t lick it all off.’

‘Choikang wants a taste too?’ teases Momo, looking over Max’s shoulder, her eyes dark when she finds Changmin’s gaze.

‘Fuck off,’ he replies, knowing full well that she desires exactly what he does.

Turning back to Max, she runs her fingers through his hair again, soothing him. ‘Do you want to kiss Choikang now?’

‘Like you more,’ he murmurs, leaning forward, eager.

‘Hurting my feelings,’ calls out Changmin, quite ready to become persistent and annoying if he doesn’t get his way. Max sighs and turns around on the couch, seeing Changmin mirror Momo’s position against the arm of the couch. Unlike her, Changmin’s sweats are already tented with his half-hard cock, grabbing Max’s attention as he becomes uncertain once more. ‘Hey,’ says Changmin, voice soft, ‘take it slow. Nothing you haven’t seen before. I’m you, you’re me – it’s going to be perfectly fine.’

Max sucks in a breath then nods, ‘don’t have to lecture me, okay,’ trying for attitude but coming off whining instead. He crawls between Changmin’s legs then kneels upwards, hands curling around Changmin’s neck. ‘Fuckin’ – do you live at the gym?’

‘As if you won’t do the same,’ retorts Changmin before he tips his head down and meets Max’s mouth, open and wet. He licks inside, tasting their lunch and something else. When he pulls back to suck at Max’s bottom lip, he growls at the faint taste of lipgloss, and feels Max smile against his mouth.

‘You’re almost as desperate as me,’ teases Max once they pull away, except he’s breathless and aroused. Changmin wraps his hand around Max’s neck, nails scratching lightly along the skin, earning a shiver.

‘Bet we could make Momo desperate too,’ he replies. ‘Don’t you want to see what’s underneath all those clothes?’

‘Badly,’ confesses Max in a hush.

‘Same. C’mon, turn around, call her over. And let’s lose this blanket. And our shirts.’ Changmin nudges the other’s cheek with his nose, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses along Max’s jaw, feeling him tremble before pulling away. ‘Go.’

Max kicks the blanket off the couch entirely before standing up and pulling the hem of his shirt over his head. Changmin tugs his own sweater off as well, feeling the cool air prickle at his skin. Across the couch, Momo tugs at the elastic band in her ponytail, letting her long, dark hair spill around her face and over her shoulders like a waterfall that Changmin desperately wants to run his fingers through.

‘Come here,’ he growls out instead. Momo smiles at him, teasing and desirous, and crawls along the couch on her hands and knees, watching him with her wet mouth and dark eyes, the sight enough to make Changmin drop his head back, ‘fuck.’

‘I’m not even naked yet and you’re already like this?’ she murmurs, rising up to press her chest against his, arms around his shoulders and thigh against the line of his cock. ‘So flattering.’

Changmin lifts his head up and looks at her for a beat before he’s kissing her hard and filthy, one hand bunched in her hair, the other holding her hip as he drags his cock against her thigh. She moans into his mouth – loud and unabashed – and he loves that he can do that too, can just let go and be as desirous as he wants without fear of scaring his partner away, of being too intense.

‘Changmin-ah,’ she gasps, pulling away. Looking over, Changmin sees Max watching them intently, his hands balled into fists against his thighs, trying not to touch himself. It makes Changmin grin.

‘Momo-ah,’ he drawls, ‘turn over, lean against me. Changmin-ah, get on the couch, between her legs.’

‘Oh – you’re going to service me?’ asks Momo, already knowing his plans and grinning, ‘So good for me, Changminnie.’ She does as asked, her back against Changmin’s chest she spreads her legs for Max to kneel between.

Changmin grasps the hem of her sweater, leaning forward to nip at Momo’s ear, ‘lift your arms.’

‘Changmin-ah,’ she calls out, canting her hips upwards. ‘Take off these sweats. Panties too.’ Max looks at her with wide eyes but reaches forward with his hands to slide his fingertips around the waistband and begin to pull downwards.

Slowly, both Changmin and Max strip her naked. Her panties are soaked when Max gets them off and tosses them over to the pile of their clothes while Changmin fiddles with her bra and slides it off her arms. Fully naked, Momo arches her back in a languid stretch, pushing her breasts upwards for Changmin to cup between his hands, small and slender. Max’s fingers quest over her hipbones in fascination, gaze flicking from her face, her hair to her tits and the brush of hair framing her cunt.

‘I want Changmin-ah to kiss me,’ says Momo when she’s done showing off her body, except Changmin can’t stop looking – especially not at all the tightly roped muscles along her arms and legs, the toned line of her stomach, the solidity and warmth of her form pressed against him.

Max surges upwards, meets her mouth, both hands clutching onto her waist as he lets his eagerness be swept up by her lips. Meanwhile, Changmin leans forward, scrapes his teeth over her neck as he rolls his thumbs over her nipples, feeling the skin crinkle, becoming hard nubs under his fingers. In exchange, Momo moans helplessly into Max’s mouth, her hips canting upwards in a desperate call for friction, but nothing meets her.

Pulling away, Max stares down at her in wonder. ‘Should I – do you want me to – to do something else?’

‘Yeah, kiss your way down to my pussy,’ she says, voice wrecked, and Changmin smiles as he bites her neck. Momo writhes and moans – so fucking sensitive to it.

He retreats his hands and mouth, looking at Max. ‘Kiss her tits too – look how cute and small they are.’

‘Fuck you,’ replies Momo, ‘as big as yours.’ Anything else she was going to say is lost in a loud moan when Max sucks at her throat, his hands skipping up her stomach to cup her breasts and press at her nipples.

‘Good boy,’ murmurs Changmin, watching, ‘keep going.’ Max gives an imperceptible nod, dropping a series of kisses down her sternum before sliding his tongue over the upper swell of one breast. He captures her nipple in his mouth and laves it with his tongue – wet and warm – feeling Momo’s moans vibrating through her skin.

Changmin decides to help by tugging at her ear with his teeth, flicking at the dangling earrings with his tongue. ‘Cute.’

‘Ah – thanks – hah – ’ pants out Momo when Max switches nipples, his mouth caressing and gentle, massaging her tits slow so they tingle and make her tremble against Changmin’s body.

‘Your body – the muscles,’ starts Changmin, feeling a little embarrassed at his own narcissism, ‘they’re hot.’

Momo hums, reaching a hand back to scratch her nails over the nape of his neck as her other hand grips the back of the couch. Changmin shivers as she replies, ‘yeah, yours too. Gymrat.’

‘You can’t talk,’ he retorts, but anything she was going to say is lost in another gasping moan when Max presses his mouth against her slit.

‘Shit – ’ gasps Momo, and Max immediately retreats.

‘Was I not supposed to – ’ he blabbers, alarmed.

‘No, god – I didn’t think you _would_ ,’ she says in a breathless laugh. ‘Do you want to eat me out?’

‘If he won’t, I will,’ promises Changmin in a growl, wrapping an arm around her stomach to make her press against the line of his hard cock nestled at the small of her back. ‘Before I fuck you.’

Max swallows, evidently nervous, traces of her wetness still on his mouth. Changmin wants to lick it off. ‘I – yeah, I want to. I want to eat you out. I just – don’t know how.’

‘I’ll tell you,’ says Changmin, pressing a kiss to Momo’s jaw. ‘Lay back and enjoy.’

‘Such nice boys,’ she sighs out with a teasing smile before relaxing and watching Max between her legs with half-lidded eyes. Max seems struck by the sheer arousal in her expression because he swallows again, wetting his dry mouth, and lowers his face to her cunt, inhaling the earthy scent of her slick.

‘Brace an arm over her abdomen,’ starts Changmin, ‘don’t want her bucking just yet.’ Max nods and does as told, his arm seeming so thin and pale compared to both Changmin and Momo’s own. Still, it does the job and he leans his cheek against the inside of Momo’s thigh, waiting. ‘Lick her slit, nuzzle against her, drink it all down. Get hungry for it, enjoy it. Lick her out like her pussy’s a sweet fruit. Oranges, Changminnie – you know how to lick those.’

‘Yeah,’ replies Max faintly, before he’s licking a hot trail up Momo’s cunt, leaving a kiss on the hood of her cunt and then repeating the motion. Momo whines from the back of her throat, so Max opens his mouth and licks along her labia, tastes her slick, drinks it just as Changmin told him. The friction has Momo panting, trying to buck her hips, but Max’s arm holds strong.

‘And when she’s fucking leaking for it,’ continues Changmin as Max’s mouth makes slick, noisy sounds when he fucks his tongue past her folds, ‘slide a finger in there. Nice and slow, makes sure she feels every fucking centimeter of it as you begin to fuck her open.’

Max’s other hand that was holding onto the inside of her thigh moves, using his thumb to expose her cunt and lick deliberately slow all along the inner labia. Above him, Momo makes a keening noise, a silent beg for more, arching against the hold Changmin has on her torso, pulling her back.

Finally, one of Max’s fingers traces from Momo’s hard clit to her entrance and presses inside – slow and deliberate. Momo moans out loud, ‘yeah, fuck me,’ as she tries to ride down on it. Max lets her, watching with wide, curious eyes as he moves his hand in and out of her, pressing kisses to the inside of her thigh to taste her slick again.

‘See how she likes it?’ says Changmin, watching the pleasure play over Momo’s face, the way her bottom lip drags under her teeth as she pants. ‘Fuck her with another finger. Kiss her pussy some more. Make sure she knows how much you like it. You like it, don’t you, Changmin-ah?’

‘So much,’ rasps out Max as he fucks in two fingers this time, letting her hips control the pace as he buries his face against her cunt, lapping at the slick. His tongue flicks up over her hard clit and Momo’s voice breaks – ‘fu- _uck_ – ’

‘Not too much,’ warns Changmin, ‘or you’ll oversensitize her. It’s about rhythm, and friction. Follow her lead. Fuck her with three fingers now. Get her stretched and aching for cock.’

Max replies with desperate flicks of his tongue, letting her ride both his face and fingers – now three – until Momo feels her orgasm pool at the base of her belly. Her skin is hot to touch, a sheen of sweat glittering on her skin, and Changmin wants to lick it all off, lick all of her, taste her come the way Max is eagerly drinking it in.

‘I’m close, I’m close,’ she huffs out, her hips gyrating to Max’s hand. Max’s lips and chin are wet, so fucking _shiny_ with it, and Changmin is close to calling him forward so he can have it too. Instead, his hands come up to her small breasts again, flicks at her nipples, feels her body react to it with a delicious shiver that ripples all the way down her spine, right where she begins to grind up against Max’s mouth.

‘Don’t stop – fuck her through it, fuck her till she comes again,’ says Changmin in an exhale as Momo stiffens and shudders in aftershocks of her orgasm. ‘Drink it all.’ Max’s mouth is sloppy and eager, works over her cunt as his fingers still fuck her pussy, not letting her hips pull away.

‘It’s so much – fuck – Changminnie – ’ gasps Momo, her entire body tightening as she keeps getting finger fucked and eaten out, another orgasm building fast and hot at the base of her spine.

Max lifts his head, looks at her with big, inquiring eyes, ‘again, do it again.’

‘I will – oh _fuck_ – ’ and Momo comes again, drenching Max’s fingers with slick, jerking when his mouth leaves a trail of kisses over her damp thighs up to the swollen line of her wet cunt.

‘Enough,’ says Changmin, ‘come here.’ Obedient, Max pulls out his hand and kneels between Momo’s splayed legs leaning forward to meet Changmin’s mouth in a kiss over Momo’s shoulder. Eager, Changmin kisses him messy, licking at the sweetness of her come all over Max’s lips, his chin. He growls out, ‘your hand’ and sucks down Max’s small fingers as well, savouring Momo and making Max keen all the same as he shifts his hips, tries not to ignore how achingly hard his cock is for now.

Finally, Changmin pulls away, both arms around Momo’s waist, sighing as she scratches her nails over the short hairs at his nape, and nuzzles at her jaw. ‘Taste good.’

‘Yeah?’ She turns her head and he meets her for a kiss, opening his mouth so pliant for her as she takes. True to expectation, Momo fucks her tongue into his mouth, humming at what she finds – lunch and Max and her own come. They part when they hear Max let out an involuntary whine from the back of his throat, both hands clutching the fabric of his pajama bottoms at his thighs.

With a muffled noise, Momo pushes away from Changmin and swings her arms around Max’s small shoulders, tackling him down against the couch. He makes a surprised sound, stunned into stillness when Momo showers his face in kisses with a grin. ‘So good, aren’t you? So good for me.’

A breath of relief rattles through him as he goes pliant underneath her, ‘really?’

‘Yes, of course,’ replies Momo, knees on either side of Max’s hips, her forearms bracketing his head as she looms over him, dipping her head down to kiss his nose, his cheek, the corner of his mouth. ‘That was all you. _You_ made me come. _You_ made me happy.’

Reaching out, Max wraps his arms around her shoulders, pulls her closer to kiss her mouth – taking lead just for this much. Momo lets him, eyes half-lidded as she follows the slow, soft movements of his mouth, the careful way he nips at her top lip before giving it a light suck and tipping down to do the same to her bottom lip.

They make out lazy, languid, and eventually Max seems to relax from his nervousness, knowing he’s done well, so so good. When Momo pulls away, it’s to straddle his thighs, looking glorious in her nudity and messy hair spilling everywhere. Changmin moves up behind her, if only to wrap an arm around her waist and kiss her shoulder gently, just to feel the solidity and the softness underneath.

Momo hums, before speaking again, her voice low and brooking no argument. ‘Took care of me so well, so I’m going to let Choikang take care of you. Won’t you?’

‘Of course,’ replies Changmin before pulling away and standing up. His cock is aching and hard, begging to be touched, but he resists. There’s a better prize waiting for him if he does well with this – promised in the look Momo gives him when she drags her eyes over his naked torso, stopping at the waistband of his tented sweats. Looking back at Max, he smiles – reassuring. ‘Sit at the edge of the couch. I’m going to suck you.’

Max drags his tongue over his bottom lip as he takes Changmin’s body in like Momo earlier – eyes skipping over the lines of hard muscle all strung together in a surprisingly delicate-seeming frame. In comparison, Max is china-glass delicate with his jutting collarbone and curved wrists. He’s lean, but not built.

‘You’ll look like this too,’ huffs out Changmin in a laugh, ‘don’t get all insecure over yourself.’

‘I’m not,’ retorts Max sharply before sitting up and tugging his pajama bottoms and boxers down off his legs. His thighs are also lean, pale, sprinkled with dark hair. Changmin remembers looking down at those years ago and watching them get stronger and stronger with each dance practice, each trip to the gym.

Max’s cock is pink and slender, arches up towards his navel, the head slick with precome. Changmin settles comfortably on the floor in between the boy’s legs, smoothing his hands over the inside of his thighs and spreading them wide to see the brush of hair run around his cock to his balls.

‘Stop dissecting him,’ calls out Momo, having dragged the blanket over herself and curled up next to Max to watch.

‘I’m _admiring_ him,’ he replies, before looking up at Max, whose hands are clutching the end of the couch seat. ‘You can touch me too. Sex is a two-way street, Changmin-ah.’

‘I _know_ that, just – ’ Max sucks in a shaky breath and reaches out to curl his fingers over Changmin’s shoulders, feeling the solid warmth of the muscles underneath. ‘Just nervous.’

‘Don’t be.’ Momo’s voice is soft, urging. Max turns his head and she leans forward to kiss him feather-light and gentle. ‘You were so good for me, you _are_ so good.’

‘When you – when you say stuff like that,’ he rasps out, nuzzling against the skin under her jaw in a bout of shyness.

‘Choikang feels it too,’ she replies, a pleased hum in her voice. ‘That rush – to do better. To be as wonderful as he can, to make others happy.’ She waits and kisses his cheek when he gives a hesitant nod, still hiding in the crook of her neck. ‘Let him put his mouth on you, let him show you how much he feels it, just as you do.’

‘Okay.’ He sucks in a breath and pulls away from Momo, fingers squeezing Changmin’s shoulders. ‘Suck me.’

Changmin rolls his eyes and wraps his fingers around the base of Max’s cock, tugging it once, twice, the rasp of dry skin making Max jerk. ‘I knew you’d like that.’ He wants to laugh but instead licks at the leaking cockhead, tasting the precome.

When he feels his tongue has cleaned it all up, Changmin drags his mouth in sloppy wet kisses all down the underside, snuffling at Max’s sac. Above him, Max lets out a broken moan – his first blowjob after all – and his fingers dig tight into Changmin’s skin at the stimulation.

‘Don’t tease,’ says Momo, voice pitched low as she watches him.

He glances up at her. ‘Just preparing for the real thing.’ With that, Changmin opens his mouth wide and sucks down Max’s cock all the way, letting the head bump and push against the back of his throat. He doesn’t even try to pull his teeth back – knowing the painful little skims against sensitive skin will make Max keen even louder.

Deepthroating a slender cock like this is easier than Changmin expects, so he decides to take advantage – sucking hard and filthy, uncaring of the sounds his mouth makes as he bobs his head. Max’s nails are digging right deep into his shoulders, ruthless and painful, as he blurts out, ‘oh, fuck fuck _fuck_ – ’

‘Not yet,’ says Momo – her voice sharp and clear. Changmin pulls off and clamps his fingers around the base, cutting off Max’s too-early orgasm. Instead, his entire body ripples with sensations while he rides out a dry orgasm, sobs in his throat as he pulls one hand away to muffle his desperate keening.

‘Should work on your stamina,’ remarks Changmin casually, leaving kittenish licks along the cockridge, fingers still tight around the base.

‘Fuck you – ’ snaps Max, combing his fingers through his hair, trying to breathe and collect himself. Beside him, Momo’s eyes are bright, brimming with ideas that Changmin doesn’t want to guess just yet. He’s happy to just follow her lead, Max responds better to her anyway, and it’s been a long time since Changmin could feel safe enough to just let go and follow orders.

‘He has a point, Changmin-ah,’ she murmurs, and Max’s face flushes with embarrassment as he darts a glance at her face.

‘I – ’ but Momo shushes him with a finger to his lips.

‘But I know you can be a good boy for me.’ It’s not a question, but Max nods anyway, eager to get back in her graces. ‘Don’t come until I say so.’

He swallows but nods again, ‘okay.’ Momo smiles at him, pulling her hand away, and tucks herself under the blanket once more.

Changmin takes it as a signal to kiss the tip of Max’s hard cock again, lap at the pearling precome and along the glans, making the boy writhe. Leaning forward, he sucks in one ball, skimming his teeth along the skin as his hand jacks Max off tight and fast, like he remembered doing it when he was younger.

Above him, Max is making gorgeous whining noises, both his hands scraping red lines along Changmin’s shoulders, trying to manage a grip as he focuses on trying not to come. Changmin stifles his laugh by laving his tongue over the other ball, leaving pricks of pain behind with his teeth.

‘You’re doing so well, so well,’ Momo is telling him, her voice so smooth and gentle, even as Max’s head is thrown back and he’s struggling to hold onto his orgasm. Changmin’s proud – such gorgeous self-control even at eighteen. With a lewd, wet pop, Changmin pulls off Max’s sac entirely before diving over the tip of his cock. Max makes another loud keening noise, and Momo’s voice cuts in, ‘want you to hold his head, Changmin-ah, want you to fuck his mouth.’

‘Oh god – ’ blurts Max, the thought making his eyes flutter open and stare blankly for a moment or two. Then – in a frenzy – he’s threading his fingers through Changmin’s hair, looking down at him with a beg in his eyes, desperation painted over his face.

Changmin hums in acknowledgement, loosening his jaw as much as he can and breathing deep from his nose. Max will fuck rough and quick, try to lose himself, and that’s fine. Changmin will adjust. He hums again around the mouthful of cock, both his hands squeezing the tops of Max’s thighs in reassurance, before Max pulls out his dick and fucks back in.

‘Oh, that’s right, look how he takes it,’ murmurs Momo appreciatively as Max pants, his mouth dropped open, drool streaked down his chin, while his hips thrust forward and bury his dick right down Changmin’s fluttering throat before he pulls out and does it again. ‘Look how much he loves it. How he’s falling into your rhythm.’

Changmin’s jaw aches, his mouth feels bruised and flushed, and he’s glad Max is into pain because it’s hard keeping his teeth hidden for so long. Especially when Max is slamming his dick right into Changmin’s mouth, his balls slapping loud and wet against Changmin’s chin with every thrust.

And yet – yet, Changmin feels the rhythm settle in his bones, complemented by the beat of his heart, as his body relaxes and the soreness strikes deep and true in his arousal. His cock is so fucking hard for it – _aching_ to be touched, to be stroked and sucked. He wants to do this too – bury his dick right down Max’s throat, feel him gag on it then suck with all that teenage enthusiasm. Or maybe fuck hard and deep into Momo’s wet cunt, lick at her mouth, lick until he has permission to kiss her.

But he needs to satisfy before he comes even close to doing that. So Changmin hollows out his cheeks and tries to get as much friction on the dick shoving into his mouth. Max arches, whines, then grinds his dick right deep into Changmin’s mouth, just to savour that flutter around the cockhead. The lack of air is getting to him, pushing him further into his own thoughts, his own need and his own knowledge that until he can please Momo, get Max to come, his mouth is just a wet hole to fuck.

Yet, through the haze of white noise, Momo’s voice still filters in, sounding proud, ‘just like you, Changmin-ah. So desperate to be good. So he can get his reward.’ She’s close to Max, but her words carry over to Changmin too – over the sound of his heartbeat, the rush of blood in his ears, the pulse of his arousal between his legs. ‘What’s his reward, Changmin-ah? If you can get it right, you get to come.’

Max twists his head, thrashes against the couch as he loses his rhythm and fucks haphazardly into Changmin’s mouth, his mouth all bitten red and his eyes wide and unseeing as he succumbs to his own subspace. ‘Re-Reward – ’ he sobs out, ‘oh fuck – he – _ah_ – ’

‘What is it?’

‘Fu- _ucking_ ,’ he manages, slamming hard and choking Changmin over his dick. ‘He wants to fuck you – he wants you to let him fuck you – ’

‘And how do you know that?’ she croons.

‘Because – it’s – ’ A violent shudder goes down his spine, and he scrapes his nails almost painfully over Changmin’s skull to keep his orgasm at bay. ‘Because it’s what I want too – ’

‘Good boy.’ The words have Max hunched over, hair stuck to his cheeks with sweat as his hips don’t stop their motions. Finally, _finally_ , ‘you can come.’

Max loses it with another thrust, reaming hard, his entire body shivering and twitching as he empties out into Changmin’s open, pliant mouth. In turn, Changmin swallows it all down as best as he can, every part of him feeling a little hazy, like all his neurons have fired at once and haven’t come back yet. He sputters a little around the warm come in his mouth, but Max’s cock softens quickly enough that Changmin manages.

With another swallow, Changmin pulls his lips off the other’s cock and rests his cheek against the inside of Max’s thigh, eyes half-lidded, tasting come and sweat and dick in his mouth, all his thoughts careening in his head too fast to make out while his hands stay still over Max’s hipbones, unwilling to touch himself. Not until told to do so.

He thinks he might pass out until Momo’s fingers are combing through his hair all gentle and soft, her voice quiet as she speaks, ‘good, that was good, you liked that.’

‘Been a while,’ he rasps out, ‘since I did that.’

‘And you did _perfectly_ ,’ she tells him with that gorgeous warmth in her tone, like she couldn’t be happier with his performance. Changmin lifts the corners of his mouth in a smile, preening under it.

The fingers pull away and he can hear her whisper to Max, ‘so perfect too, look at you, know how to control yourself, how to be the best you can be. So gorgeous, Changmin-ah.’

Max whimpers softly in return. When Changmin finally lifts his head off the other’s thigh, he sees Max’s face buried into the crook of Momo’s neck, obviously still reeling from subspace and needing something – _anything_ – to anchor him down.

Standing up on trembling legs, Changmin steps to the side and curls up behind Max, trying to keep his hard cock from pressing against the boy. He needed to relax first, not have a reminder of sex. Max brings his knees to his chest and Momo tosses the end of the blanket over him. Changmin grabs a corner and drags it over Max’s shoulders, tucking him in.

‘I’m sorry, I should’ve reminded you, you have a safeword, Changmin-ah,’ says Momo softly, ‘we can stop whenever you like.’

Max is still trembling, tucked close against Momo’s warm body, but he manages a nod. ‘I know – tomodachi. But I – I trust you.’

‘As long as you know,’ she says, leaving soft kisses over his cheek and nose. ‘And you’re doing so well. You should be proud – proud over how you made me come not once, but twice. Proud over how you held yourself back, proud over how you listened to me till the end.’ Her voice is soft and lulling, and Changmin idly thinks she would’ve been a wonderful singer had she gone that route. ‘Changmin-ah, look at how _good_ you are.’

His shaking ceases eventually, but Changmin can imagine Max still feels exposed and vulnerable, especially to two people who can read him better than anyone else he could imagine. He reaches out and pets Max’s hair, gentle and repetitive, his own arousal ebbing away as he silently comforts the boy.

‘Do you want to take a shower while I get Choikang off?’ she asks, and Max looks up at her in surprise.

‘Is he going to fuck you?’

Momo shakes her head. ‘I’m going to suck his cock.’

Changmin scratches at a spot behind Max’s ear that has him melting and whining softly. ‘You want to shower or do you want to watch?’

‘Watch,’ exhales Max.

Momo smiles, looking over his shoulder at Changmin as she speaks, ‘then you’re going to see more of precious, submissive Changminnie, aren’t you?’

‘Don’t deny that you like him,’ replies Changmin, pulling his hand away. ‘Finally, my turn.’

‘Patience is key,’ she sing-songs before nudging Max to stand up as she unravels herself from the blanket – still wonderfully naked. ‘Changmin-ah, I need you to make space and sit down on one side.’

Wrapped up, Max shuffles over and seats himself, looking unbearably small and fragile as he is, his too-long hair and wide eyes making him seem so much younger than eighteen. Changmin is already standing, dragging the sweats and his boxer briefs down his thighs slow and deliberate, makes sure both Max and Momo get an eyeful as he strips.

Once naked, he reaches out and drags Momo close, loving the feel of her breasts against his chest as she opens her mouth for him without protest. She’s wonderfully warm, soft, yet still a solid, toned thing that could hurt him if she tried. The dichotomy of it has his cock hard and aching again, leaking a line of precome that smears across her hip as he kisses her again and again.

‘Why can’t I fuck you?’ he murmurs against her lips, more curious than disappointed. He knows she’ll be more than great, more than anything he can imagine right now – mind swamped with lust anyway.

‘Because I’m too tired to fuck you properly,’ whines Momo, ‘why did I have to get off first?’ He nips at her neck, cutting her tirade off with a moan.

After a beat, she pulls away first, small hands splayed across his chest and pins him with a look, ‘get on the couch.’ Changmin licks his mouth and obeys, sitting down and looking up at her. Straight-backed and chin cocked, Momo looks regal and imperious, her dark hair framing her face and draping over her shoulders in a tousled, gorgeous mess.

‘Like what you see?’ grins Changmin, hooking both arms behind his head as he watches her.

Momo seems more amused than annoyed when she sinks down onto the floor, getting comfortable between his legs. Her fingers skip up his thighs and cup his hipbones, thumbing the dips before she sighs. ‘The view could be improved.’

‘Oh?’

She takes a firm grip on his hips and tugs him forward, pulling his ass goes right to the edge of the seat. ‘Lift your thighs. Hold yourself open.’

‘Fuck,’ exhales Changmin, unembarrassed even when he lifts both legs into the air, drawing his kneels to his chest as he hooks his hands around the back of his thighs, exposing his cock, balls, and hole right in front of her face.

‘Such a slut for me, Changminnie,’ she croons as she slides the palms of her hands over his ass cheeks, biting lightly at the swell.

‘Fuck you,’ he groans out as Momo slides a finger from his balls to his hole. ‘You wouldn’t – ’

‘Wouldn’t I?’ Momo leans forward and suckles wetly at his sac. Changmin hisses. ‘Isn’t every kink I have yours?’

He almost chokes when her hot mouth is suddenly engulfing the tip of his cock, sucking hard at the tip, cleaning up all the precome. Tossing his head to the side against the back of the couch, he catches Max’s face – who had been so silent, so watchful all this time.

‘Changmin-ah,’ he manages as Momo takes another inch of his cock into his mouth. ‘You can – hah – talk.’

Max swallows, licking at his lips. ‘What’s – what’s she going to do to you?’

‘She’s going to – _fuck_ – suck my dick,’ he growls out, and Momo pulls off with a wet sound, her mouth stretched in a grin that he is too used to seeing on his own face.

‘What else?’ she asks before busying herself with leaving sloppy kisses all over the length, leaving lines of spit and precome all over the skin. Soon she reaches his sac and opens her mouth wide to suck over as much skin as she can manage.

Changmin’s palms are getting sweaty, slipping over the backs of his thighs, but he holds himself up and open for her, just like she asked. He tosses his head again, unable to even look at Momo on the floor with his balls in her mouth, ‘there’s – there’s one thing you don’t – ah – know about yourself.’

Max nods, listening, curled up in the blanket so only his head and the tips of his fingers are visible.

‘It’s going to take you years to – _yeah_ – to accept it,’ pants out Changmin when she deepthroats his cock. ‘So long, but it’s okay, it’s just – ’

Momo pulls off and licks eagerly around his cockridge before smiling all wide and mean. ‘I want you to watch Choikang, just him, for the next minute. Can you do that for me, Changmin-ah?’

‘Yes,’ he answers, his voice steady and strong despite the mild expression of apprehension on his face, mixed in with blatant desire.

‘Good,’ she says, before grasping the base of Changmin’s cock with one hand, the other traveling past his sac near his perineum and hole. ‘Safeword?’

‘Tomodachi,’ Changmin spits out, the anticipation making his stomach tighten up and roll. Still, his cock twitches in her grasp, spits precome over his own stomach. ‘Chang- _dol_.’

‘Yes, Changminnie?’ asks Momo with a smile before slamming two fingers dry and hot inside of his ass.

Changmin wails, his voice hitting the ceiling as the pain rockets through his body, lighting up all his nerves at once, including the ones that have his dick still _so fucking hard_ between Momo’s fingers. He tries to say something, maybe _oh fuck it hurts it hurts_ , but his mind is deliriously blank and he can only move his hips to her rhythm.

Momo is ruthless and precise, knows how to play his body as well as he does. She strokes his cock and fucks his ass all at once, uncaring about how tight and dry Changmin’s hole is, how the pain is circuiting through his body, making him dig his nails tightight _tight_ against the backs of his thighs so they leave red welts to remember later.

‘Look at him, Changmin-ah,’ she sing-songs, and it’s familiar, it’s humiliating – but it’s _her_ , so Changmin can only slam his head back and ride down on the fingers, welcoming the intrusion, welcoming the hurt. ‘Look at how he takes it – no preparation, nothing.’ She leans forward and takes his cock into her mouth, her fingers not pausing in their rhythm, and the dual stimulation is almost too fucking much for him.

‘He’s in pain,’ yelps Max, his face distressed but lust not fading. Changmin wonders what he looks like right now – a complete fucking mess with his mouth open, spit streaked down his skin as he rides the friction into Momo’s mouth and then right onto her fingers splitting him open.

‘Yes, it hurts,’ he pants out, his voice humiliatingly pitched. The bite of his nails into his own thighs anchors him by being pain from himself, keeps him steady just long enough for him to turn his head and look at Max. ‘Fuck – it hurts so much.’

Momo gives one long, loud suck to his cock before she lets it go and watches Changmin’s cock smack wetly against his stomach with how fucking _hard_ he is. ‘Tell him what you are, pretty Changminnie. Admit it.’

‘No – fuck – _no_ ,’ he shuts his eyes, throat going tight.

‘Do it.’ Momo pulls out her fingers and Changmin hears himself _whine_. ‘ _Say it_.’

He doesn’t want to, god he doesn’t, but it’s Momo telling him, Momo who knows him, is him, trusts him and loves him in a way that no one else will know nor understand. And the other – the other is Max and Changmin wants him to be kinder to himself, easier, so he has to – he has to say the fucking words – for Max to know –

‘Slut,’ he manages, voice wrecked. ‘I’m – fuck – a painslut. I get off being hurt.’

Max stares at him, uncomprehending for a moment, while Momo hums in approval. The unsaid praise shoots straight up Changmin’s spine and he moans out loud, craving more.

In response, Momo shoves three fingers into him this time, ruthless and mean, and Changmin feels a scream rip out his throat as his cock tries to come. Instead, Momo’s hand is a tight ring around the base and a dry orgasm lances through his body, getting his spine piano-wire tight as he shakes and shakes his way through it, staring up at the ceiling but unseeing when all he can do is _feel_.

‘It’s okay, Changmin-ah,’ says Momo, her voice so soft, so reassuring, even when she’s busy using her hand to fingerfuck Changmin into oblivion – too-dry and too hot and too fucking _painful_. ‘Other people also get off this, it doesn’t make you bad or wrong or broken.’ She pins him down with her gaze. ‘You’re not broken.’

She gets no reply, but Max is watching Changmin now with less worry and more curiosity, like something has been exposed to him for study, something that he might want to try for himself.

Reassured that Max is going to be fine, Changmin lets go. ‘Let me – oh fuck, _please_ , let me come,’ he begs mindlessly, rutting down on her fingers, accepting them in his ass, knowing he’s going to feel so fucking sore after this is over – sore and _reminded_ as to what happened to him.

‘No,’ says Momo, looking up at him. ‘You’ll give it to me too before you come.’

He doesn’t understand until she lets go of his cock, her hand disappearing below her toned abdomen as her mouth drops open – red and pliant. With a groan, Changmin rips his hand from his thigh, letting his leg drop with a loud thud against the couch, foot steady against the floor, so now that one of his hands are free.

Without pause, he fists her hair between his fingers and fucks his cock right into her mouth, making sure he’s getting as deep as he can manage, to feel how she’s fucking gagging on his dick while she fucks his ass open so painful and loose.

This give-and-take has Changmin reeling – watching the way Momo lulls, adapting to the rough rhythm of Changmin’s dick down her throat. He isn’t afraid to slam in as deep as he can, appreciating the sensation of his balls smacking against her chin, knowing she can take the soreness, the ache, the same way he can take her fingers up his hole – completely dry and screwing him to an inch of his consciousness.

‘Fuck – you look good, so good,’ he rambles, thoughts lost as her fingers press against his prostate, making his cock drool more precome that he drags across her panting, open lips over the crown. ‘So good with my dick in your mouth.’

‘And you take my fingers like a perfect slut,’ she rasps out in return, so he pays her back for it by slamming in home again, wailing out when she jabs against his prostate at the same time. He can’t even manage the brain power to think of Max, to tell him this is okay, that Changmin is giving Momo the ability to let go and revel in something no one will give her the way no one will give him.

Instead, he throws himself into the rhythm of his hips, the feel of Momo’s perfect mouth around his cock, the burning ache of his hole as he’s fucked and stretched at the same time. He wonders if she’d fuck him, take him hard and fast on his hands and knees, face down, ass up, take him until he’s screaming into a pillow.

The image is enough to have him grinding right down Momo’s throat, using his grip on her hair to drag her so close that her lips touch the brush of hair around the base of his cock. She hums around his dick and her fingers are so fucking deep inside of him, reaching into him, massaging his prostate so good that he’s seeing stars.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ he gasps out, the only syllable that he can manage, and comes hard, feeling the initial few pulses of semen pour into her mouth. On impulse, he pulls her head back, watches in fascination as the last strings of his load land over her red cheeks, swollen mouth, her chin.

‘Changminnie,’ she groans, and a violent shudder ripples down her body, her eyes closing and jaw going slack as she comes over her fingers between her legs.

‘Fuck,’ he repeats again, feeling so drained and fucked-out, wincing when Momo pulls her fingers out of his hole and lets him put his other leg down. ‘Holy fucking shit.’

Momo teeters, threatening to fall backwards, but Max is reaching out, grabbing on her shoulders and pulling her upwards, into his own arms, wiping the come off her face with gentle strokes of his fingers. ‘Changdol,’ he murmurs, ‘Changdollie.’

‘Changmin-ah,’ she huffs out, her eyes half-lidded, glazed over with sleepiness and satisfaction. She lets herself be manhandled by them both – Max in the front, Changmin behind her. Once she’s curled up against Max’s chest, his arms around her all protective and frail at once, Momo looks back over her shoulder, ‘that was fucking perfect.’

‘Yeah?’ Changmin grins, letting the praise settle warm and low in his belly. He leans forward and leaves kisses all over her shoulder, pushing back her tangled hair to press his lips to the nape of her neck where she shivers. ‘Thank you.’

‘Same,’ she replies. ‘Can we sleep now? I’m pretty done.’ Changmin lifts her up, hands on her waist, and stares down at Max, who is glaring in slight envy.

‘You’ll be able to do this too. Give it a few years,’ he sighs, before gesturing to the hallway with a toss of his head. Max stands up and follows, his expression softening when Momo smiles at him and reaches out a hand to tangle their fingers together, keep that closeness that Max so obviously adores.

They go to Max’s room, and Changmin lets Momo fall on to the bed, her limbs flailing in surprise before she laughs and tugs Max down with her, kissing his mouth and drawing the covers over both of them.

‘I’ll sleep in Yunho’s room,’ says Changmin, eyeing the much-too-small bed that the other two have conquered. Momo looks up at him, smiling, and then nods, a hand reaching out to take his and tangle their fingers together.

‘I’m going to stay with Changmin-ah.’

‘I know,’ he replies because Max is still in a million pieces right now, needs someone to ask questions, someone to comfort him in a way that Changmin himself couldn’t provide. For now, he smiles back and nods, letting go of her hand.

-

He doesn’t sleep, just dresses in one of Yunho’s shirts and his own boxers, then lies down on the covers and stares up at the ceiling. He wonders if he can hear the hushed whispering between Momo and Max, what they must be talking about.

The soreness in his ass has him feeling a little unsettled. He wants to just roll over and forget it, but it’s difficult - especially when he’s curious as to how Momo knows that part of herself, the one that arches and preens under sharp nails and the bite of pain.

Still time passes and Changmin dozes – half of him aware of the sounds around him, but another half of him uncaring of what they mean, what’s happening outside. Eventually, he rouses to the sound of the shower running and the door of Yunho’s room opening with a slow creak.

Changmin blinks back his sleepiness and props himself up on his elbow, taking in the sight of Momo with smudged eyeliner and bed hair. She’s in sweats and an oversized shirt that shows off her collarbone. Changmin wants to mark it up.

Instead, he gestures to the space beside him and she slides into bed beside him, fitting glorious between his arms. Her hands come around his waist, forehead knocking gently against his as she kisses his lips soft and chaste, ‘I’m hungry.’

‘For cock?’ he teases, trailing his fingers under her shirt and up her back, palming her shoulder blades.

Momo juts out her bottom lip in a pout, ‘won’t Changminnie get us dinner?’

‘You can’t act cute for food,’ he snorts, ‘my own face doesn’t work on me.’

With an exasperated sigh, she sobers up and shrugs. ‘It was worth a try. I can dress and get it, though. There has to be some nice places around here’

‘No, you don’t know the neighborhood, I’ll go,’ he replies, making the motions to stand up, except Momo’s grip around his waist tightens and she’s watching him intently. Changmin feels his breath catch, stilling, and meets her gaze. ‘What?’

‘Why did you lie?’ Her nails scratch up his ribs, making him swallow and arch at the feeling. ‘About your virginity?’

‘Who said I lied?’ he retorts, knowing it’s no use because she’s _him_.

‘Because you repeated the question back, stalling for time.’ Momo’s eyes are sharp as they dig right into him. ‘I do that too when I need to think of something to say. So – what is it?’

Changmin feels his shoulders hunch up in defence but shakes his head, trying to talk anyway. ‘It’s nothing. It’s – he’s not me. This isn’t my timeline. That’s… not who I was when I was younger.’

‘Makes sense,’ she replies. ‘You would’ve remembered if we came back and fucked you in your youth.’ She shuffles closer, tangles their legs together, using physicality as comfort. Changmin knows it’s the only thing she _can_ do with the limited information she has, but the effort has his heart warming anyway.

‘When he was standing in the kitchen, he was wearing a t-shirt, and he didn’t have any bruises on his arms,’ says Changmin finally. ‘When he took it off, there weren’t any on his body either. He… He flinches less, agreed to sex much quicker than I would’ve.’ Momo inhales sharply but he shakes his head. ‘I lost my virginity at seventeen, and he hurt me. So fucking much. I came so hard.’ He drags her closer to him, till his breath is skimming over her mouth in airy kisses. ‘Thank you. For telling Changmin-ah that I’m not broken. That we’re not.’

‘When I… humiliated you,’ she starts, hesitant, ‘it was like him.’ It’s not a question and Changmin doesn’t give an answer, just presses their lips together and kisses her warm and slow, gratitude sliding down her throat.

‘I trust you,’ he tells her when he finally pulls away.

‘If you want to… dom the next scene,’ she says slowly, and Changmin immediately feels arousal flare in his belly at the words.

He shakes his head. ‘I haven’t been able to sub in a long time, especially not like this. You know your own limits – and they’re mine too.’ He grins, ‘but how did _you_ find out about your inclinations?’

Immediately, Momo freezes between his arms and he regrets saying anything. ‘No – sorry,’ she blurts out, nervous, but eventually lets her shoulders relax again. ‘It was natural. Hickeys and nail scratches, but I’m not used to it yet.’ She lets out a huff, ‘still a little insecure to ask for it.’

‘Hypocrite,’ he teases. ‘can’t ask, but you can give.’

She rolls her eyes, ‘I see your limits, but I can’t see mine. _You_ can see me though. I can ask you.’

‘Do you want me to?’ With a shift, Changmin rolls Momo onto her back and cages her in, his forearms pressed against the pillow on either side of her head. ‘Do you want me to dom you?’

She seems contemplative but says, ‘if I want it, I’ll ask. For now, I’m fine.’ Changmin understands that – pain just heightens everything else in sex, but it’s not a basis. He doesn’t need it to be fucked mindless, and he’s sure she doesn’t either. The freedom to indulge in it though – he wonders if he’ll ever get an opportunity like this again, but he pushes the thought away for now.

There’s a knock on the still-open door and Changmin looks behind his shoulder at Max standing there, dressed in a different pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He can feel Momo looking over the pale, untouched skin of Max’s arms, looking for signs of hurt but finding none, especially not in the jealous pout on his face.

Changmin gets off the bed and goes searching for his jeans and sweater that he’s sure he brought back from the living room and dumped by the bed. ‘I’ll get us dinner,’ he says, and sees Momo beckon Max over with a bright grin, grabbing him by the arm once he’s close enough and pulling him onto the bed. She has her hands wrapped around his wrists and wrestles down onto his back with glee though Max isn’t putting up a fight while he looks up at her face. Changmin shakes his head in exasperation.

Eventually, Momo tires of her game and rolls onto her side to watch him as he shimmies into his jeans and buttons them up. Behind her, Max presses his chest to her back and throws a casually possessive arm around her waist, watching Changmin as well when he speaks, ‘you don’t have to come back.’

‘And you don’t have to mouth me off like that,’ snaps Changmin before leaning over and kissing Momo softly. Max makes a soft growling noise, and Changmin lifts his head and growls right back. ‘She’s _ours_.’

‘And you’re both _mine_ ,’ preens Momo, twining her fingers with Max and feeling him relax behind her. Changmin nods and kisses her again before straightening and giving them a wave as he leaves the room.

-

When he comes back twenty minutes later with two plastic bags full of take-out boxes, Max has pulled up his bangs in small hairclips and even has a tiny ponytail at the nape of his neck. Changmin remembers that phase of his life. Management had him grow his hair out so long that one day, Jaejoong decided to braid it and Yoochun helped decorate and Junsu took pictures while Yunho cooed over him. He wonders if they’ll do that to Max in a month or so, if Max will try to squirm away and fight back with his china-glass wrists and skinny shoulders.

Changmin leaves the bags on the kitchen table, listening to the shower running. Must be Momo. Max shuffles in from the living room dressed in another t-shirt and the same pajama bottoms. Right. He had a limited wardrobe back then.

‘Got us our favourites,’ he mentions, shrugging off his coat and hanging it up in the entranceway. Max begins pilfering through the bags and taking out the boxes, opening them up and spreading it over the table.

It takes a few minutes to get utensils and bowls, getting everything prepared on the table. Meanwhile, Changmin hears the shower shut off, and the door open, a waft of shampoo drifting down the hallway. Max scrunches up his nose, ‘Yoochun-hyung’s shampoo?’

Changmin laughs and shrugs. Jaejoong and Junsu’s are too spicy and Yunho’s is almost scentless. He doesn’t remember what he used to use, but he imagines it’s much cheaper than what Yoochun has. After this, he should take a shower too – he probably still smells a little of sweat and come.

‘Did you have a good nap?’ he asks Max once they both sit down and start eating. Momo will come out eventually.

‘Not really,’ admits Max with a shrug. ‘We mostly talked. Or, well, Changdollie talked to me.’

Changmin nods. ‘You’re more than you give yourself credit for. A lot more.’

Max looks up. ‘Am I… good?’ He fiddles with his chopsticks in his hands, looking at the table. ‘Changdollie doesn’t know, but you do. About this… about where we go. Do I…’

‘You’re great _now_.’ Changmin leans back in his chair, catches Max’s gaze and holds it, unrelenting and steady. ‘As long as you trust yourself, you’re going to be more than great. When I… stopped falling back into myself, when I finally… stood up for myself, it was like I could see things a lot clearer. Me ‘n Changdollie – we can’t convince you to change your thinking all in one day. But trust me when I say have a little confidence.’

‘It’s not as easy as you say – ’ starts Max in a huff, annoyance in his eyes, but Changmin cuts him off.

‘Look at me.’ He leans forward, watching. ‘ _Look at me_. Am I sad? Am I unhappy? Am I broken? No. _No_. So what makes you think you’re going to end up like that?’

Max flinches and looks away, buries his face into his food. ‘I’m not you. You keep saying we’re the same – but everything is different. Changdollie isn’t you – she’s a photographer. And you… You might be an idol, but you won’t be the idol I become. We’re not the same.’

‘What I have in me,’ starts Changmin, because he knows his own stubbornness, his own logic, and how he’ll run his words in a self-pitying circle before he breaks down. ‘What Changdollie has _in her_ is exactly what you have. She’s faced different things than I have, she’s cried and fought for different things than I have. You will too. In the end – isn’t it proof enough that that there’s not just one, but _two_ of us to show you that no matter what, you’ll succeed?’

Max stares at him, eyes shining, looking delicate and frail in an almost untouchable way. Changmin thinks of reaching out and holding him, but he figures this isn’t the time. Max needs to sit with his own thoughts for a little while, take them in when he’s feeling a little less volatile.

Instead, Changmin returns to his food, listening to the approaching footsteps of Momo. She probably heard all of that and hung back. In return, Changmin looks up and smiles at her in appreciation – taking in the sight of her with her tangled damp hair all around her face, dressed back in her sweats and shirt that shows off her collarbone.

‘Started without me?’ she pouts, but changes into a grin when she sees the meal laid out. ‘All my favourites. Good choice.’

‘Only for you. Why don’t you come sit in my lap for a taste?’ he grins, sleazy.

Momo throws him an unimpressed look. ‘Here for food, not your dick.’ She sits across from him and serves herself from the many opened boxes, grinning around her first mouthful in pleasure. Changmin stays quiet and watches Max watch her out of corner of his eye. He wonder if Max’s inclination to mouth Changmin off is a distrust of older boys borne from living in the dorms, and Momo is something completely new and different but still innately familiar and trustworthy. No wonder Max was tripping all over himself for her – in order to _please_ her.

As if sensing the tension, Momo smiles at Max and throws herself into a story of how she learned how to cook and how she was trying to teach Yunnie to do the same. Changmin stays quiet until the meal is done, helping Max wash the dishes and take out the trash. Momo begins boiling water for tea on the stove, stretching her leg out to playfully kick Changmin in the back of the knee while he’s rinsing out a bowl.

With an unflattering sqwack, Changmin drops it loudly in the sink, as Max laughs at him. In retaliation, Changmin dries his hands and then gets Max in a headlock, cackling while Max tries to squirm away, even if the hold is loose enough for him to do so, but Max stays close. It’s enough for Changmin to pull him in for a real hug, mouth brushing over Max’s forehead, his hand petting the other’s hair gently.

‘Don’t leave me out,’ whines Momo from behind Changmin, and Changmin tightens his grip around Max’s shoulders, glancing back.

‘Wait your turn,’ he says with a grin and turns to Max, whose face is hiding in his shoulder. Changmin dips down and leaves soft kisses over his ear and cheek, encouraging him to come out, except Max is shy and embarrassed at his own vulnerability, even in front of himself.

‘Hey, it’s okay,’ murmurs Changmin, rubbing Max’s spine with the palm of his hand, warming him as best as he can. ‘Love you.’

Max tenses at the words but relaxes soon enough, pulling away with a slight flush to his cheeks. ‘Of course you do.’

‘Of course we do,’ echoes back Changmin, rolling his eyes. What an annoying brat. With that thought, Changmin bends down and scoops Max into his arms, one arm braced across his back, the other in the bend of his knees. Momo snorts in laughter as Max seems both bewildered and appalled.

‘Let me down!’ he screeches, face flushing even more.

‘It’s a demonstration of what you can do when you become a gymrat,’ replies Changmin, trying to keep his voice calm and reasonable though there’s laughter crawling up his throat. Still, Max doesn’t struggle – free rides were free rides, whether at eight or eighteen. Changmin sighs and carries him out to the living room, dumping him unceremoniously on the couch.

From the kitchen, Momo calls out, ‘don’t start without me.’

Instead of replying, Changmin is caging Max on the couch, arms braced against the cushion on either side of Max’s face, straddling the boy’s abdomen. ‘Should we listen to noona?’

‘Noona?’ Max blinks before it clicks. ‘She’s not _your_ noona, she’s mine.’ A sly smile spreads over his mouth. ‘That makes you ‘hyung’. Changminnie-hyung.’

Changmin dips down and scrapes his teeth across Max’s neck, ‘yeah, that’s right, call me hyung.’

Max shivers and arches, sensitive, with his hands coming to grip Changmin’s shoulders. ‘Anything else I should know a-about?’

‘Well.’ Changmin hums against Max’s adam apple, the vibrations making Max moan out softly. ‘What do you think about fucking?’

Max sucks in a breath. ‘You want to fuck me, _hyung_?’ He tilts his hips upwards, tries to grind against Changmin’s ass. ‘Or should I fuck you?’

‘You wish.’ Changmin sucks a mark under Max’s jaw, feeling the boy squirm and arch. ‘Want to fuck _you_ , dongsaeng. Such a cute one too – I got so lucky.’

‘Don’t be sleazy.’

‘But you like it,’ says Changmin, ‘you liked it when I told you how to eat out Momo’s pussy. You liked it when Momo talked to you while she fucked my ass. You like the filth.’ He leaves a soft kiss on Max’s panting mouth. ‘Don’t deny your own inclinations to yourself.’

‘Is that it – fucking me so you can check if I’m a painslut too?’ says Max, missing the point. Changmin bites the inside of his cheek in order not to sigh.

‘I don’t need my dick to do that.’

‘So I should fuck _you_ since you like pain so much.’

‘Hell no – sex isn’t supposed to hurt. Who the hell have you been talking to?’ Changmin backs off entirely, sitting on the other of the couch, letting Max rest his feet in his lap.

For one moment, Max’s face is uncertain and open, ‘it’s not?’

‘Fuck no.’ Changmin shakes his head. ‘You stop if it hurts. What Changdol did to me wasn’t pain – it felt good with the _added_ factor of pain, because I’m – we’re – into that sort of thing.’

‘It feels good to have a dick in your ass?’ Max sounds disbelieving.

‘You want to try fingers first then?’ He holds up his hand. ‘Or would you rather Changdol did it?’

‘Do what?’ asks Momo as she steps in holding two mugs. She places both on the table and flicks her eyes over Max’s marked up neck. ‘You _did_ start without me.’

Max holds out a hand towards her, and she takes it, following the pull to seat herself beside his torso on the edge of the couch cushion. ‘Hyung wants to fuck me.’

Momo nods, ‘okay. If you don’t want to – just say so.’ She leans over and kisses his forehead, ‘tomodachi, remember?’

The other shakes his head and replies, ‘it’s not – it’s not that I don’t _want_ to. I don’t think I’m ready if it begins to hurt. Not the way you and hyung are.’

‘Then we’ll go slow,’ says Momo with a bright smile. ‘I should go find lube. Meanwhile drink your tea.’

‘No, you stay,’ says Changmin, standing up and picking up his mug. ‘I know where there’s lube.’

‘You do?’ says Max, surprised.

Momo looks over at the boy with both eyebrows raised and Changmin sighs. ‘Changmin-ah doesn’t have any because we used to use hand lotion to jerk ourselves off. But I know where there’s lube in the dorm, I’ll be back.’

‘I don’t want to know,’ says Max, taking up his mug and cupping it between his hands as he watches Changmin disappear down the hallway. ‘I don’t – oh god – it’s probably Jaejoong-hyung. But why does – does _hyung_ know that?’

Shrugging, Momo stands up to get her own cup from the kitchen. ‘Try not to think about it.’

-

When Changmin comes back with his tea in one hand, lube in the other, he sees Max sprawled out on the couch on his stomach with a phone in his hands, Momo sitting on the back of his thighs and sipping at her mug. She sees him and grins, ‘Changminnie, I missed you.’

He rolls his eyes and tosses her the lube. ‘Whose phone is that?’ It’s a touch-screen, wide and brightly lit. Max looks over his shoulder, ‘noona’s.’

‘Spoilers.’

‘Except not. I mostly have pictures of other people on there. Isn’t Kyuhyunnie cute?’

Changmin almost trips over himself to see his best friend from Momo’s timeline. He crouches next to Max as the boy scrolls through the album, showing off Kyuhyun with ridiculously long hair and perfectly applied mascara. ‘That’s – wow – Kyuhyun looks really good?’

Momo finishes her tea and pouts at him. ‘Better than me?’

‘Stop fishing for compliments,’ he replies, taking her mug from her hands and placing it on the coffee table along with his own and Max’s already empty one.

Ignoring him, Momo sprawls on top of Max’s back, burying her face in the crook of his neck, making him shiver. With a stuttered sigh, Max turns his head and meets her mouth for a kiss, soft and chaste, before Momo’s pulling down the collar of his shirt and scraping her teeth along the nape.

Max arches and moans, but he doesn’t get anywhere with Momo’s weight over top of him. Changmin seats himself on the floor next to Max’s head, reaching over to take the phone still in his fingers and place it on the coffee table as Momo hikes up the boy’s shirt and leaves nipping kisses all down his spine.

‘Safeword?’ she reminds him as she tugs off Max’s pajama bottoms and underwear in one pull.

‘Tomodachi,’ replies Max, a little breathless, watching Changmin’s face with wide eyes and Changmin smiles back softly, holding Max’s hand in reassurance.

‘Got you,’ says Changmin, squeezing their fingers together. Exhaling noisily, Max quirks a smile and leans over. Meeting him halfway, Changmin kisses the boy softly, letting the warmth ease Max as Momo cups his ass and drops a kiss on his spinal dip.

‘Cute ass, Changmin-ah,’ she says, sliding her hands over the cheeks and parting them, exposing his hole. Max gasps and tenses, face flushing when Momo coos, ‘such a cute hole. Want Changminnie to fuck it?’

‘Want you, noona,’ moans out Max, using his hand to pull Changmin closer so he can bury his face in the crook of Changmin’s neck. ‘Please – just do it.’

The sound of the flip cap opening seems almost too loud in the room, as are the slick sounds of Momo wetting her fingers. She slides her index down Max’s crack before rubbing over his hole, over and over again, until Max is whimpering from the sensation, his hips canting back.

‘Your cute little hole is opening up for me already,’ says Momo quietly, ‘want me inside? Want me to fuck you?’

‘Yes, no, I don’t – ’ Max’s grip over Changmin’s fingers becomes tight and Changmin kisses the cartilage of Max’s ear in comfort.

‘Let her in,’ murmurs Changmin. Looking up at him, Max nods his head, his voice echoing out – ‘do it, _please_.’

Momo slips in her first finger and fucks him slow and careful, letting the burn ease out and become a pleasant, aching friction that rushes up his spine and makes his mouth go dry. Changmin feels the subtle trembles roll through Max’s body and hushes him through it, wills Max to ride out the sensation instead of going against it.

‘You’re taking me in so well, Changmin-ah,’ says Momo softly, kissing the knobs of Max’s spine, ‘I think you can take another one, can’t you?’

Max stares up at Changmin, eyes so wide and mouth open and panting. Changmin nods again, and Max arches back, ‘yes – yes – ’

‘Good boy,’ and the words have Max keening as the compliment digs into his skin, warms him up at the same time Momo slips a second finger inside, slowly fucking him open.

It’s slow-going, takes a few minutes and more lube sliding down the crack of Max’s ass before Max is moving back on the fingers, feeling his hole stretched and aching. Changmin is torn between watching Max’s ass take in Momo’s finger-fucking or staying seated and watching the glazed look in Max’s eyes, seeing his own face become slack and vulnerable with each thrust.

‘More,’ says Max this time – his voice breathless and pitched. ‘I can take more. Please, noona.’

‘I like that – when you call me noona,’ she says as she pours more lube and slides in a third finger, spreading her hand in his hole to see how far he could stretch, how much he could take. The feeling has Max bucking back and then riding back down to feel the scratch of the couch against his leaking, hard cock. Vaguely, Changmin wonders if he should help out, but he’s content to sit here, holding Max’s hand and showering his face with comforting kisses.

Max’s breathless keening goes up a notch and Changmin is surprised when the boy twists his hips and ride back on Momo’s hand, fucking himself open. ‘Go slow,’ he warns, but Max shakes his head, his mouth open and wet, a flush high on his cheekbones and lashes damp with sweat.

‘I can take it – I swear – oh fuck – ’ His brows furrow and a violent shudder runs down his body as he cries out. Changmin immediately looks over at Momo, whose focused on her hand in his ass, a small smile to her face.

Feeling his gaze on her, Momo looks up. ‘Boys and their prostates,’ she laughs out, and seems to press up against the spot once more because Max is wailing, his eyes shut tight and mouth dropped open in a gorgeous ‘o’ of pleasure.

‘You okay?’ asks Changmin anyway. Max opens his eyes, his pupils blown wide and all-encompassing.

‘You should – you should fuck me,’ he gasps out in reply.

‘Are you sure?’

Max nods, biting back a moan as Momo massages his prostate again. Changmin drops a kiss into Max’s hair before standing up. Momo seems unsurprised at the tent in his jeans as she pulls her fingers away, leaving a kiss on one ass cheek when Max moans at the loss.

‘If I could, I’d fuck you too,’ she says as she stands up and moves past him to crouch beside Max. Her clean hand combs through Max’s hair, picking out the clips and hairband, letting it fall long and loose around his young face. ‘You’re doing so well, can you get up?’

Silently, the boy nods and swings his legs over the side of the couch, body still shaking minutely. With a shuddering breath, he stands and Momo loops an arm around his waist to support him. He turns to her, face open and vulnerable, ‘fuck – it aches. A lot. But I’m – god, noona, I’m so fucking hard.’

Momo nods and kisses his mouth gently. ‘That’s good. You’re doing so _well_ , Changmin-ah.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes. Absolutely.’ Momo looks over at Changmin, her face expectant. Changmin shrugs off his clothes and nods before he sits sideways in the middle of the couch, one leg on the floor, the other drawn up on the couch cushion. His cock is hard, pearling precome, and Max swallows when he sees it. ‘I want you to sink your cute ass down his dick, Changmin-ah,’ murmurs Momo into his ear, ‘I want you to ride him until he fucking floods your ass with his come.’

‘Fuck,’ exhales Max before he’s pulling away and kneeling between Changmin’s thighs. Changmin smiles down at him, a hand reaching out to brush through that too-long hair. ‘So this is what you meant,’ he says, nervous laughter caught in his throat.

Changmin nods. ‘Take your time. Have some confidence in yourself. You can handle it, right?’

‘If you can, I can,’ scoffs Max, and it has Changmin laughing a little in relief. Maybe Momo was right. Sex would lead Max to have a little bit more confidence, a little bit more faith in himself. For now, he holds onto Max’s shoulders as Max straddles his waist, knees against the couch cushion on either side of Changmin’s hips. Momo is behind him, her hands leaving warm, reassuring trails of heat down Max’s sides before spreading his ass open.

‘Ready?’ she asks.

It has Max scoffing again. ‘I have a safeword – you don’t have to keep asking me.’

‘Arrogant brat,’ she laughs, and guides Changmin’s cock to his hole, pushing the head past the fluttering rim.

Immediately, Max’s hands flail out – one catching against the back of the couch, the other dragging his nails across Changmin’s chest as he feels himself be stretched and filled at the same time.

‘Oh fuck fuck fuck – ’ he breathes out, blinking fast. Changmin reaches out and strokes Max’s wilting cock back into hardness, savouring the keening noises that come from his throat.

‘Can’t even handle the tip?’ mocks Changmin, trailing his fingers up and down the underside of Max’s cock.

Max scowls at him through his lust and tries to relax his body as Momo pushes another inch of cock inside of his ass.

‘It’s so red and stretched, Changmin-ah,’ sighs out Momo, ‘your cute little hole all around hyung’s dick.’

‘Fuck,’ spits out Max in reply, shifting his hips down another little bit. ‘Why is it so long?’

‘Making up for lack of thickness,’ says Momo, and Changmin groans in irritation.

‘Whatever, you guys still want it,’ he says.

‘Of course we do,’ soothes Momo, before she’s pulling hard on Max’s hips and has him flush against Changmin’s abdomen and balls. ‘There we go – it’s all inside.’ She dribbles a little more lube down Max’s crack, smoothing it around the stretched rim of his hole and making Max whimper at the dual sensations of cool slickness and the hot heat inside of him.

‘How does it feel?’ asks Changmin, settling one hand on Max’s hip and rubbing along the skin in comforting circles while the other slowly tugs at his still-hard cock.

‘What – do you want me to dirty talk you too?’ huffs out the boy, shifting his hips and clenching down. It earns him a groan. ‘Oh – you like it when I get all tight around you.’

‘And what else can you find out?’ says Changmin, pulling back just a little – enough to feel the hot friction of Max’s rim along his shaft – before pushing back in and knocking the breath out of Max’s chest.

‘That you – ah – want to see your come in my ass,’ he grins – cocky and confident, like he’s finally realizing the power he has over Changmin, that he’s the one who is in control right now. ‘Will you – fuck – lick it out of me when we’re done?’

Momo moans out from behind him, ‘no, I want to – don’t let Changminnie have all the fun.’

‘Fuck.’ Changmin rocks his head back, cock spitting precome up into Max’s ass. ‘Going to fuck you now.’

With that, he pulls his cock out a little more and rocks back in, watching Max bounce in his lap, his hair damp with sweat that glitters over the skin of his collarbone and rest of him. Momo leans forward to whisper in Max’s ear that Changmin can’t hear – but he assumes it must be good because the moment he pulls back, Max rises on his haunches and then drops back down to meet Changmin in a loud sound of skin-on-skin.

‘You want it hard?’ says Changmin roughly as Max whimpers from the sensation. ‘Do you?’

‘Don’t know – yes – oh god,’ rambles Max as he repeats the motion. Again. Then once more. Somehow, they settle into a haphazard rhythm that has Changmin swearing under his breath as he watches the sight of small, delicate Max with his glazed eyes and red mouth rocking frantically in Changmin’s lap, trying to get his dick inside harder and faster with every thrust.

‘Oh, Changmin-ah, you look fucking gorgeous like this,’ says Momo breathlessly from behind Max. Max whines, looking over his shoulder, eyes glassy over as Changmin keeps fucking up into him with every thrust.

‘I want – I want to see you too, noona,’ he begs, riding Changmin’s cock all the while. With his hands on Max’s hips, Changmin controls the pace – screws into him hard and deep, how he himself likes being fucked. It’s enough to have Max hiccupping over his words, saliva streaking down his chin from his panting, open mouth.

‘If I could,’ starts Momo, her pupils so wide and dark, ‘I would fuck Changmin while he fucks you.’ Max moans at the thought, keeps looking back at her for more as Changmin slams into him ruthless and unforgiving, his cock ruining Max’s ass from the inside-out. ‘I’d put him on his knees – watch him choke on your dick while I fucked his cute, painslut hole.’

‘Oh god,’ groans out Changmin, already imagining it – how his knees and palms, slick with sweat, would slide all over the sheets while he mouths hungrily around Max’s slender dick, feeling himself get opened up around a fat, plastic cock from behind, pushing him forward, making the cock in his mouth hit the back of his throat and have his throat fluttering all over it as he tries to breath but he can’t – not with Momo reaming into him so hard from behind –

‘Hyung!’ yelps Max, and Changmin doesn’t realize he’s begun to fuck even harder, just a little on the rough side so his cock scrapes along the rim of Max’s hole and makes him sob out. He pulls his hands up to Max’s sides, looking at the faint bruises he’s left behind on the boy’s hips, and a bubble of apologies rise up his throat when –

‘Did you like that? That hurt going through you?’ Momo’s breath is hot over Max’s neck and he throws his head back, trying to hide his expression from them both.

‘Yes – yeah – fuck,’ he cries out, helpless to the sensations, ‘but please – noona – wanna see you.’

Momo kisses his cheek so soft and chaste to contrast with how Changmin grips Max’s hips punishingly tight and fucks hard and rough into him. Max is sobbing, overwhelmed with sensation, his hand leaving painful scratches over Changmin’s chest as he tries to hold on while they fuck.

‘Changminnie,’ she says, moving away from Max, ‘lie down.’

Changmin slams into Max harder half a dozen more times before he obeys, letting Max slowly ride his dick, his jaw slack and muscles strung tight. His dick is still so hard, the crown slick with precome, and Changmin swipes his thumb over it just for a taste. Max moans loudly and bucks into the touch but it leaves. Finally, with a sigh, Changmin lets his back fall against the couch, looking up at the ceiling and the swing of Momo’s dark hair as she looks over him.

‘Wish I could fuck you,’ she tells him softly, and Changmin moans back at her.

‘Me too.’ His voice is embarrassingly breathless. ‘Come here.’

Momo smiles, ‘so you were already thinking it.’

‘Since earlier. I bet Changmin-ah can’t do it as well as I can.’ He sticks his tongue out, and she laughs before nodding.

‘Noona,’ calls out Max, and Momo looks over at him, how he grinds down against Changmin’s dick, getting it as deep inside as he can.

‘I’m here,’ she replies, stripping off her sweats and shirt – her body so gorgeously naked that Changmin thinks it’s a shame he’ll only be able to appreciate a part of it. Finally, with a swing of her legs, she’s kneeling on either side of Changmin’s torso and shoving her swollen pussy in his face, spine arched to push her breasts out.

Her cunt smells damp, like forest earth and rain, and Changmin is already drunk on it. He drags his tongue along the labia, feeling her shiver, and mouthing wetly all along the slit. His hands are now on Momo’s hips, asking her to grind back down on his face so he can tongue-fuck her properly, as she deserves.

Momo makes a muffled, desperate noise, and presses down, his mouth and her slick pussy meeting in a wet kiss. In front, Max sighs out, the hand on Changmin’s chest now sliding up Momo’s ribcage to cup her breast, thumbing her nipple into a hard point. She shivers again, mouth open in gasps, as Changmin fucks his tongue past her folds and taste her come – so sweet. He groans in appreciation and lets it vibrate all along her skin, making her squirm for more.

‘C’mon, ride his cock while I ride his face,’ she encourages in a breathless gasp, feeling Changmin’s hands spread her ass open and tongue around her perineum before nudging back to her cunt. Max nods, lifting himself up and slamming back down. The return of the friction on his dick has Changmin hissing and he involuntarily bucks upwards, trying to get more as he eats Momo out.

‘Oh god, it’s so much – all of this is so much,’ gasps out Max, regaining the rhythm from before, fucking down every time Changmin shafts up into him, his hands gripping Momo’s shoulders as he loses himself in the sensations. ‘Noona – noona – ’

‘You’re doing so well, so lovely to see,’ she tells him, her voice so gentle, careful, and Max gasps for air as the words lodge themselves in his chest. His eyes are squeezed shut and he tries to reply but Momo has a hand on his cock now, making his ass flutter so wonderfully around Changmin’s length.

‘Fuck,’ he groans up against Momo’s pussy before drinking down her slick and trying to get more, sliding a finger alongside his tongue and feeling it clench around – so gorgeously wet and tight.

‘Changminnie.’ Momo shudders and lets him finger-fuck her open as she strokes Max’s cock in her hand, the other twining fingers with Max’s where he’s gripping her shoulder. The gesture has Max opening his eyes blearily, a few tears slipping down his cheek as he fucks himself down onto Changmin’s cock and up into her hand.

‘Noona,’ he sobs out again – overwhelmed and gorgeous for it, the way the sweat glimmers on his skin, how his too-long dark hair sticks to his forehead and flushed cheeks while he sways on Changmin’s cock. ‘Noona.’

‘Look at him – look at who you’ll be,’ she says and gasps as Changmin flicks at her clit. In retaliation, she grinds down hard on his mouth for a beat.

‘I don’t – ’ He’s confused and helplessly caught up in the rhythm of getting fucked, no space to think and understand, except Momo leans forward, catches his open, panting mouth in a kiss.

‘Look how good you’re taking it, look how well he’s fucking you – fucking me,’ she murmurs against his mouth. ‘You can do both, you’re so lovely, Changmin-ah – _ahn_ – ’ Changmin fucks his fingers hard into her cunt and feels it flutter as she staves off her orgasm to keep talking to Max, try to make him understand.

‘I’m not – fuck – I’m not him – ’

‘You _are_.’ She says it with utter conviction, so strong and firm, that Max shuts his eyes again and bounces helplessly on Changmin’s cock in order to push her words away with a wave of pleasure. It would work, except Momo’s hand is on his cock, thumbnail digging painfully under his cockridge, keeping him just on this side of reality. ‘You’re me too – you’re going to be us, grow up so strong, so lovely, so respected.’

‘I’m not, I’m – ’ Max shakes his head, tears streaked down his cheeks.

‘You are – you are you are _you are_ ,’ she repeats, a litany all over his small shoulders until Max is squeezing her hand between his fingers and sobbing, loud and ugly, as he gets fucked over and over again.

Changmin slides out his fingers from Momo’s sopping cunt and reaches down, grips Max’s hips, before he’s reaming right deep and hard into Max’s hole, opening him up even more, ruining him inside out. Max yelps – surprised – but adjusts, begins to bounce frantically to each thrust, his hips perfectly timed like he’s always know this is how Changmin would fuck.

The synchrony is driving Changmin further and further to his orgasm, but he still licks desperately at Momo’s cunt, wanting to taste her come before he blows his load. Momo moans out, grinds down on his face, and strokes Max counterpoint to each frantic buck of their hips.

Max is crying again – too many sensations: cock in his ass, hand on his cock, Momo’s open, soft mouth against his as she murmurs, ‘you’re so good, so gorgeous, so lovely, going to be even more amazing, trust me,’ over his lips until Max has no choice but to trust and believe in the words.

He comes embarrassingly fast after that – voice wailing out as he loses Changmin’s rhythm and fucks his cock between Momo’s fist. ‘Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,’ he says in a breathless gasp before he’s spilling his warm semen all over Changmin’s stomach and Momo’s fingers.

‘Yeah, fuck,’ groans out Changmin while lapping up into Momo’s pussy as he feels the hot flutter of Max’s ass over his cock. He grinds up into Max’s hole so that the crown of his cock pushes against the boy’s prostate and making him shiver out the last of his come from his dick.

‘Hyung,’ says Max softly, his voice fucked out, and Changmin doesn’t stop fucking up, right deep into that clenching hole, letting Max milk his dick with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Feels so good and hot inside of him that it doesn’t take long for Changmin to come as well – blowing his load with a groan, pumping Max full of ropes and ropes of warm spunk.

‘Oh, you like that?’ asks Momo, watching the blissed-out look on Max as he shifts his hips and savours the feeling of being full of come. With his cock softening in Max’s ass, Changmin moves his hands to hold onto Momo’s thighs as he begins to lick her out with renewed enthusiasm.

Focused now, he sucks a little at her clit before he’s sliding three fingers into her cunt and licking all around her labia, finding a rhythm and keeping to it, smiling to himself when Momo follows through by grinding down with each fuck of his fingers and tongue.

‘You’ll make me come too – so fast – ’ warns Momo. Max blinks back the white fog of his orgasm and smiles before leaning forward to suckle wetly at Momo’s neck, his hand thumbing her nipple again. ‘Oh _fuck_.’

‘C’mon,’ growls Changmin against her pussy as he keeps fucking her. Momo writhes, pushing her tits out as Max nips at the skin under her jaw.

‘Good – oh fuck – too good, mark me, Changmin-ah,’ she orders out breathlessly, and Max follows through as best as he can – sinking his teeth into her skin and savouring the loud moan that erupts from her throat. Below, Changmin can feel her pussy flutter around his fingers and he keeps at it, never relenting his rhythm nor the friction of his tongue as he drags it all along the slit and dips past the folds for a taste.

‘Noona, want to see you come,’ says Max quietly, a beg in his voice while his mouth sucks light red marks all down her neck.

‘Close, fuck, close,’ she reassures him and fucks down on Changmin’s fingers. Changmin is opening her up, stretching her so fucking good, a pleasant ache between her thighs, and Changmin knows it as she gets slicker and slicker.

With a twist of his hand, Changmin drags the pads of his fingers achingly slow over the fluttering walls of her cunt, looking for that one spot to press against –

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ spits out Momo and comes, her slick leaving rivulets over Changmin’s fingers and chin as she grinds the aftershocks of it out on his hand and mouth. ‘Fuck, Changminnie, _fuck_.’

‘Noona,’ says Max, looking up at her with wide, entranced eyes. Momo smiles at him weakly, still reeling from her orgasm, and shuffles forward. Changmin wipes at the come on his face and fingers, cleaning it up as he gets an eyeful of Momo’s ass when she curls both her arms around Max’s waist, tucking her face in the crook of his shoulder.

‘Was I pretty when I came? Or scary? Be honest.’

Max nuzzles at her cheek, his face flushing even more in embarrassment when he hugs her back and replies, ‘you’re beautiful.’

‘And I’m you,’ she says, ‘so that means you’re beautiful too, Changmin-ah. Don’t you think?’

Helpless, Max just shrugs, ‘I’m just – I’m…’

‘Are so much more than you think,’ she finishes for him, before pushing forward. Max tips backwards, Changmin’s now-softened cock sliding out of him with a slick sound. He lands with a muffled noise and stares up at Momo’s smiling face.

‘That’s a little arrogant, isn’t it? To just tell myself I’m fucking great. All – all strong, and capable and stuff,’ rambles Max, one of his hands still tangled with Momo’s and squeezing it in uncertainty.

‘Is it?’ Momo looks back at Changmin, who is busy sliding himself out from under them and picking up Momo’s sweatpants to pull over his legs.

Changmin meets her gaze, eyebrows raised: ‘What?’

‘Do you think you’re the shit?’ she asks plainly, amusement in her voice.

‘Do you?’ he counters. ‘Of course.’ He stands up and shimmies into the sweatpants, looking at Max who is still sprawled out on the couch underneath Momo. ‘It’s not arrogant to love yourself. It’s arrogant to think you’re better than everyone else, but you – you don’t even put yourself on equal ground with Yunho.’ Changmin sighs. ‘You are. You’re not here because you suck. You’re here cause you’re _good_ , talented, hardworking. Everything you think Yunho has – you have it too.’

Max stares back up at him. ‘Except for the big dick.’

Momo chokes, collapsing into a fit of giggles onto Max’s chest and Changmin drags a hand down his face in exasperation. ‘Yeah. Except the big dick. I don’t – that’s not – no. I didn’t even _think_ of that when I was eighteen, shut up.’

‘You didn’t?’ Momo is peering at him with glittering eyes. ‘Oh no, hyung is packing so much more than me?’

‘Surprisingly, my ego is based on my singing and charm with women.’ Changmin grins sleazily, enough for Momo to bury her face into Max’s neck in order to muffle her laughter.

It takes a few beats before Momo sobers up, laying on top of Max and feeling his arms wrapped around her shoulders, sliding a warm palm up and down her spine. Max closes his eyes, mouth pressed in a thin line of thought.

‘It’s just… hard,’ he says, words coming out slow and careful. ‘It’s hard when everyone else is so good and I always feel small and young and slow.’

‘I know,’ replies Momo and lets Max turn his face away, nose pressed against her cheek. ‘I know it’s hard.’

‘But I’m good too?’ He says it like a question, voice muffled with feeling, before taking a deep breath. ‘I’m… good too.’

‘Yeah,’ says Changmin, leaning over to run his fingers through Max’s hair. ‘You’re good too.’

For a little while, Momo lets Max tuck himself against her, his eyes closed and breathing slowing down. Changmin sits on the floor next to the couch, petting the boy’s hair while Momo holds Max close, letting him fall asleep – exhausted both emotionally and physically.

-

Eventually, Changmin picks Max up in his arms, shushing him quietly when Max attempts to wake up, and tucks him naked and warm into his own bed. There’s dried come between his thighs still but Changmin doesn’t want to disturb him by cleaning it up. He’ll do it when Max wakes up in a few hours.

Returning to the living room, he sees Momo dressed in only a shirt, folding the clothes to leave them on the arm of a couch before picking up the mugs to take them to the kitchen. Changmin follows her to the sink, wrapping his arms around her waist as she rinses out the cups and leaves them on the drying rack.

‘I think it worked,’ she says finally, leaning back against his solid warmth. ‘But we’ll have to say goodbye properly. I don’t want him to wake up cold and alone.’

‘In a few hours. He needs to rest.’ Changmin pushes her hair to her shoulder, inhaling the scent of Yoochun’s shampoo and the remnants of sex on her skin, mouthing at the nape of her neck. A shiver rolls down her spine, and she tips her head to the side to give him more access.

‘Aren’t you tired?’ she sighs out, ‘and you smell like come and sweat. Go shower already.’

‘Come with me,’ he murmurs, tugging her backwards with him, but Momo squirms out of his arms, turning around to lean against the kitchen counter to face him.

‘I don’t – ’ Her voice cuts off, looking away from him. ‘Sorry.’

‘What is it?’

Momo shakes her head. ‘It sounds ridiculous.’

‘If you tell me, I’ll take a shower.’ He tries for a reassuring grin and Momo rolls her eyes.

‘Am _I_ this annoying? Fucking hell.’ But there’s a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. ‘It’s not – I want to fuck you, I’m just scared of what will happen afterwards.’

‘I’m sure there are condoms around here somewhere,’ he replies, glancing over his shoulder at the hallway. ‘I didn’t really need them when I was a kid. Maybe in Yunho’s room.’

‘If we fuck,’ begins Momo, her voice huffy, trying to override Changmin’s voice. ‘I’m scared that we’ll – y’know – just disappear from here. And end up leaving him alone. Changmin-ah.’

There’s a beat before Changmin buries his face in his hands, muffling his laughter. ‘Seriously? I will bet you money that your vagina is not connected to the time-space continuum.’

‘When you say it like that…’ Her voice trails off in a whine, and she’s pouting at him with his own mouth and his own eyes, looking younger than twenty-six and horribly cute.

‘You can also just say ‘no’ instead of coming up with the most ridiculous excuses,’ he says, moving away to take his shower. ‘Goddamn, Changdol.’

‘You know that’s not true!’ she yelps from behind him. ‘Whatever – I bet you thought about it too. You’re me, don’t you forget!’

‘Yes, yes,’ says Changmin, still laughing, and disappears into the bathroom.

-

It’s a little past midnight by the time he’s done in the bathroom. He’s towel-drying his hair when he opens the door and finds Max standing in front of it muffling a yawn.

‘Hey,’ greets Changmin and leans down to kiss the corner of his mouth. Max hums and leans into warm touch before shuffling forward.

‘Hard to stay asleep with come in my ass,’ he mumbles.

Sleepy and unguarded, Max seems smaller than before, his long hair all soft and mussed around his half-lidded expression. Though he is sure that Max isn’t as frail as Changmin sees him as – especially at eighteen when he started going to the gym that year in order to bulk up – he can’t help the urge to gather him up in his arms in a hug, resting his cheek against Max’s hair.

‘Get off me, need to shower again,’ says Max, raising his hands in order to fist them in the collar of Changmin’s shirt. It’s actually Yunho’s and Changmin absolutely stole it, but he figures Yunho won’t notice.

‘You know, I’m cute now, but I was fucking adorable when I was eighteen, huh?’ remarks Changmin, more to himself than anyone else, if only to feel Max squirm in embarrassment at the words.

‘Hyung,’ he whines, so Changmin lets him go and shuts the door, listening to the shower start up again.

-

Momo is dozing quietly in Yunho’s bed when Changmin walks in. He leaves the damp towel on Yunho’s small desk squeezed next to the bed before sliding under the covers next to her.

‘You should be in the other bed,’ he says quietly, tangling their long legs together and tugging her close. Momo rubs at her eyes sleepily and rolls onto her side, both arms wrapping around his torso.

‘Maybe it’s your turn,’ she suggests. Changmin shakes his head, knocking his forehead gently against hers as he tries to count the lashes of her – his – _their_ eyes.

‘He likes you better than me.’

‘Time-space continuum obviously knew that you guys would fight each other if you met.’ She squeezes her arms around him. ‘You two needed me.’

‘I know when I’m fishing for compliments,’ he says, and drops a kiss on her mouth – quick and dry.

‘Then give me some,’ she pouts. ‘Truth is – when I got into bed with Changmin-ah, he woke up and told me that he needed some time alone to think. What an introvert.’

‘Right? I can’t believe he doesn’t like hanging out with people for hours upon end.’ Changmin gives a dramatic sigh. ‘Who does that?’

‘So annoying,’ she says, leaving a peck on his lips. ‘I think we should say goodbye now. Our twenty four hours are almost up.’

‘Just cause you promised him an entire day doesn’t mean it’s true,’ says Changmin, but he doesn’t believe it, not really. The universe was weird and the continuum didn’t give a shit and they had helped his younger self – at least he hoped so. They were technically done. Changmin should’ve disappeared in the shower.

‘Changminnie,’ says Momo, and Changmin sighs and nods.

‘You’re right.’ He looks at her, a frown on his lips. ‘Don’t you find it unfair – that you had to do this? With my younger self?’

‘Except he’s not,’ she points out. ‘He’s in a different timeline than you.’

‘Still – he’s an idol, not a photographer. He’s following the main steps of _my_ life, not yours – I just.’ Changmin’s brow furrows in frustration. ‘It shouldn’t be your responsibility to take care of him. It’s mine.’

‘If – and this is a very large if – I ever meet my younger self from a timeline like my own,’ says Momo, ‘I think we wouldn’t get along very well. The same way Changmin-ah bites out at you, is more uncertain and a little envious around you – those feelings would be the same if it was between me and another, younger Changdol. So – _if_ I ever end up in an apartment in Seoul with my parents gone and both sisters out for the night and it’s year 2006 and the university entrance exams are right around the corner… If I ever end up there, wouldn’t you be there too?’

Changmin exhales noisily. ‘Of course – if you wanted me there.’

‘I don’t just want you there; I _need_ you there. Need you so that Changdollie and I don’t end up yelling at one another for an entire day like you would have done with Changmin-ah. Don’t deny it.’

‘I know. I know – I would’ve done pretty shitty with him alone.’ He ducks his head and kisses her collarbone in thanks. ‘I love you.’

‘It took a long time,’ she says quietly, running her fingers down the length of his spine.

‘Years.’

‘I love you too,’ she tells him, her lips kissing his hairline. ‘I’ll be better to you. I promise.’

‘I know.’ Changmin closes his eyes, savouring her warmth, the feel of her mouth and hands and the way her legs were all tangled up between his. He thinks he could fall asleep here and be perfectly content with it – except that’s selfish. Momo knows it too because she’s pulling away from him to rest on the other side of the bed, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the shower cut off next door.

‘When do you think he’ll be ready to talk?’ She glances over at the alarm clock next to the bed and sees it’s close to one in the morning. ‘We only have a couple hours left.’

‘Soon,’ replies Changmin, stretching his arms above his head as he muffles a yawn. He wonders if he could go another round in between talking and leaving before pushing the thought away. First came the talking.

They lay there side by side in silence, tracking the soft sound of Max’s footsteps along the hallway, the click of doors opening and closing, the rustle of clothes. Eventually, there is silence and Changmin wonders if the boy has gone to bed. It would be awkward as hell to wake him up and say goodbye, but if that’s what it came to – well, they didn’t really have a choice in the matter.

The thought is erased when there’s a soft knock on the open door of the room. Immediately, Changmin sits up, looking at Max standing there with damp hair, smelling of soap and vaguely familiar shampoo – the cheap brand Changmin used to use.

‘Hey,’ he calls out softly. Max doesn’t move, just says, ‘hey,’ in return and swings his gaze over to Momo.

She’s also sitting up, knees drawn to her chest, and smiling at him so soft and warm that Changmin feels a ball in his throat. ‘Come here,’ she says. Max obeys, leaving the door and approaching the bed. Momo gestures to the space on the bed in front of her and hums encouragingly when he sits in front of her. ‘How are you doing?’

‘Good,’ says Max after a beat. ‘I think.’ He gives a half-hearted shrug. ‘You’re leaving soon, aren’t you?’

‘In a couple of hours,’ she replies. ‘We were going to say goodbye to you after you had slept for a little bit, but…’

‘I didn’t sleep, yeah.’ Max links his fingers in his lap and looks down at them. ‘I’m sorry. For being such a mess, and making you be the one to deal with that.’

Momo sighs in exasperation. ‘You and Changminnie both, honestly.’ She reaches over and slides her fingers over the back of Max’s hands, warm and soothing. ‘I _like_ feeling needed, okay. I _like_ taking care of you. I’m just glad I could help you as best as I could, even if I don’t know everything like Changminnie.’

‘I don’t want you to leave,’ blurts Max, cheeks pink but gaze intent.

To her credit, Momo’s expression doesn’t change. She keeps smiling at him, ‘don’t you get it? I _am_ you. You don’t like _me_ , Changmin-ah, you like yourself. The parts of you that _are_ me.’

‘The ridiculous, logic-jumping, pouting, whining parts,’ mentions Changmin and Momo sticks her tongue out at him.

‘Yeah, well, you’re annoying and always want to be the centre of attention and you’re sleazy!’

Max leans back, an expression of bewilderment over his face. ‘You guys act like five year olds.’

‘Five year olds aren’t sexually active,’ replies Changmin. ‘And you’re a five year old too – on the inside. Letting me pick you up and stuff.’

‘That’s different,’ whines Max before his jaw clicks shut and an embarrassed flush rises in his cheeks.

‘I have good points too,’ says Momo, ‘I’m caring and observant and really nice.’ She shoots Changmin a look. ‘You could do better, idol-sshi.’

‘Excuse you, I’m generous and kind and rich.’

He gets a pillow in the face for that. ‘Money isn’t a good quality!’

Sputtering, Changmin pushes the pillow away and glares at Momo. ‘It was when I got you dinner!’

‘Oh my god, shut up,’ says Max, seemingly appalled by them both. He shakes his head. ‘You really are me. I _would_ turn out like this in five and some years.’

‘You should really just start now,’ suggests Momo. ‘Takes practice being an overgrown child, or so I’m told. Though, Yunnie is much more childish than me.’

‘Seriously,’ replies Changmin, nodding to himself. He wouldn’t go into details because, well, spoilers. Still, it was relieving seeing Max so easy and relaxed with them like this, no trace of self-consciousness in the line of his shoulders as he stares at Momo and listens to her narrate one of Yunnie’s disastrous escapades into adulthood.

Like this – for a little while – they just talk and laugh. Max asks him a little about the idol life, and Changmin remains as vague as possible, not wanting to fuck anything up in this timeline. Max would find his way through on his own, he would just have to believe. It is mostly Momo and her life – with her roommate Kyuhyun and her best friend Yunnie and the assortment of other people that makes Changmin stifle a laugh of familiarity when he hears them: Minjung and Sungminnie and Yoochunnie and Jonghyunnie.

Eventually, Max is yawning, exhausted, and ends up sprawled sideways on the bed, his head in Momo’s lap and feet tucked in Changmin’s.

‘We need to say goodbye to you,’ says Momo when the conversation lulls and Max yawns again. ‘You remember what we told you, don’t you?’

‘I’m wonderful and a painslut,’ slurs out Max, rubbing at his eyes. ‘And I’m going to be okay.’

‘Well, you certainly have the essential points,’ remarks Changmin.

‘And,’ continues Max, undeterred, ‘and I’m going to be strong like hyung, and I’m going to be amazing like noona, and I just need to sort of believe in getting my shit together.’

‘Basically.’

Changmin nods, ‘I didn’t get my shit together till I was twenty-one, to be honest.’

‘Twenty for me,’ pipes up Momo.

‘I’ll aim for nineteen,’ says Max with a grin. Momo laughs and leans down, kisses him soft and slow. Max hums, opening up all pliant for her when she nips at his bottom lip. Already, Changmin can feel the tremble of arousal slide down Max’s limbs, awakening his body for another round that Changmin didn’t think the boy had in him.

‘How many virginities can we steal before we have to leave?’ murmurs Momo when she pulls away. Max looks up at her with adoration in his eyes.

‘I know my safeword,’ he tells her. ‘I’m going to be okay.’

‘You’re going to be okay,’ she repeats back at him, not talking about sex at all, and it makes something warm and happy swell up in Changmin’s chest.

‘We have blowjobs and fucking left now,’ mentions Changmin, hands inching to the waistband of Max’s pajama bottoms. He pulls them off in one smooth motion, making Max gasp before nuzzling his face into Momo’s stomach.

‘Oh – I think I know what he wants,’ she says. ‘So, Changmin-ah, on my back? Hands and knees? Up against a wall?’

‘Fuck,’ breathes Changmin, his mind already racing through the images of fucking Momo all long-legged and toned body up against a wall. Instead, he focuses on fisting Max’s half-hard cock, getting him aching and leaking as fast as he can. It’s a little dry, so he moves to kneel on either side of Max’s legs, licking at his cock, wetting it with his spit.

‘Oh god – ’ gasps out Max, from Momo’s voice and Changmin’s mouth on his cock. His head bucks back and he stares up at the ceiling for one disbelieving moment before Momo catches his gaze again. Max swallows, ‘I want – on top, I want to look at you. Please, noona.’

‘God, I really like it when you call me that,’ she says breathlessly, pulling away from Max and letting him flop flat on his back against the bed. ‘Changminnie,’ she says and Changmin lifts his head, meeting her for a kiss as she grabs both his hands and tugs them towards her. ‘Strip me, get me naked.’

‘So lazy,’ smirks Changmin against her mouth, so Momo bites on his bottom lip until he’s keening, hands working to get her clothes off.

Once naked, Momo doesn’t waste time straddling Max’s thighs, her eyes dark and glittering, her hair a tangled mess all around her face, making her seem just a little dangerous. Max swallows again to wet his suddenly dry mouth and begs out in breathless moans.

‘That’s right,’ she sighs out as she sinks down on his cock, ‘I’ve been waiting for this.’

‘Hands on her hips,’ orders Changmin from behind her. Max nods and does as told before Momo is lifting herself up and riding back down. She repeats the motion once, twice, and grinds hard down onto Max’s cock. Changmin growls out another set of instructions, ‘spread your legs, get your knees up. Fuck her.’

‘Noona,’ gasps out Max as he obeys, and Momo bites her lip at the word, rolling her hips in a steady rhythm.

‘Yeah?’

‘Noona – want to fuck you.’

‘God – yes, do it.’ Momo looks back over her shoulder, ‘Changminnie, make me come.’

‘Gladly,’ he says, pushing her hair back to suck at her sensitive neck and cup her small breasts between his hands. He earns the most breathless, sweetest noises from her throat, and it has Max tightening his grip on his hips before pushing his feet down on the bed and fucking upwards.

‘Fuck!’ she bites out, and meets him for each subsequent thrust, riding down hard on his cock and arching her back, letting Changmin leave marks all over her skin and thumb her nipples into hard points.

‘Too soon – god – _noona_ ,’ says Max, and Momo makes a huffing noise of appreciation as she bounces on his dick.

‘Not yet, not yet, oh god, Changminnie – my cunt.’

Changmin tugs at her earlobe sharply and grins. ‘Anything you wish.’ He twists his fingers on her nipples and Max matches her moans with his own when her pussy flutters all hot and wet around his cock. Changmin drags one of his hands down her toned stomach, appreciating the ropes of muscle he can feel under her skin before his fingers are tapping at the hood of her cunt, pulling back the labia to reveal her clit.

‘Hurry up, hurry up,’ she says, voice rasping with need, as she keeps fucking herself open on Max’s cock. Beneath her, Max is staring up in wonderment and adoration, his entire body shaking with the need to come as he feels the friction of his cock in her cunt pushing him further and further into losing it.

‘God, you – ’ Changmin wishes he had the words to finish that thought. Instead, he focuses his attention on stroking her labia to the rhythm of Max’s thrusts. He flicks her clit with the pad of his thumb and savours the shiver that travels up her spine, can’t even imagine how it feels to Max who is trying his damnedest to obey her wishes and not come, not yet not yet not yet.

‘Feels good, so good,’ says Momo in a gasp. ‘Make me come – hah – make me come on Changmin-ah’s dick while he fucks me.’

Changmin can’t even reply to her words, focusing instead on her cunt, works it over in counterpoint to Max’s skinny hips slapping up against Momo’s ass. The increased trembles wracking through Max’s body signals his finish, and Changmin wonders if the safeword is rolling around on his tongue by now, if it’s all too much to hold his orgasm back when Momo is riding him to kingdom come.

‘Close, close, shit,’ says Momo, and Changmin nudges at her cheek, kisses her when she turns to face him with tongue and spit, all wet and filthy so Max can see. Momo whines into his mouth, helplessly turned on, before Changmin rubs at her labia again and she’s _coming_ –

‘Noona!’ cries out Max, his fingers leaving bruises on Momo’s hips as he keeps fucking into her, slamming his dick into her tight, clenching cunt.

‘You can come, you can come,’ she tells him, ‘c’mon, fill me up.’ Max nods, his breath coming out in gasps, before he’s grinding hard up against her and his entire body twitches with aftershocks as he pumps her pussy full of come.

‘Feels so warm,’ she sighs out, moving off Max’s cock and cupping her cunt to keep the semen inside. Now sitting to the side of the bed, she looks between them and murmurs, ‘now all that’s left is…’

‘Blowjob,’ sighs out Max before he props himself up on his elbows and drags his gaze down from Changmin’s face to the tent in his sweatpants.

‘It’ll be easier if I sit and you kneel,’ says Changmin as he kicks off the sweats and sits on the side of the bed. Max scrambles off the sheets, eyes intense and eager. ‘Excited?’

Max shakes his head and gets on the floor, pushing Changmin’s legs apart. ‘Ready. Going to make you come, _hyung_.’

‘That’s fucking cheating,’ says Changmin as his cock twitches to the word. Beside him, Momo laughs, watching them both.

Without hesitation, Max is swallowing down the head of Changmin’s cock, sucking hard, his tongue pressed along the frenulum. Immediately, Changmin is hissing, a hand tangling in that too-long, damp hair. He takes a grip, pumps another inch of his dick into Max’s mouth, who takes him with his wide lips and open jaw.

‘Oh, you want to fuck his face?’ sighs out Momo, ‘make him cry?’

Changmin doesn’t fight back against the emotions, no matter if they feel just a little wrong. After all, Max was eighteen, even with those big eyes and plush mouth. Suddenly, Changmin understands why he always had noona fans. They must’ve wanted him like this – kneeling, flushed, and eager for it.

Max pulls off his cock with a wet pop, ‘I can handle it. If you – if you can, I can.’

‘Then put your mouth back on me,’ says Changmin, feeling Momo draw close to him.

‘Go slow,’ she murmurs in his ear and he nods.

With another tug on Max’s hair, Changmin throws his head back and groan at the wet heat around his dick. He shafts into Max’s mouth some more, slow and careful, until Max is gagging over the head of his cock. He pulls back, lets Max breathe, before fucking back in, building up a steady rhythm for Max to get used to.

It’s not going to be long after that – not when Changmin got to see Momo fall apart earlier and Max lose himself in sucking his dick like this, his eyes half-lidded in concentration as he chokes and breathes and chokes again.

‘Going to come soon,’ he says and hopes Max hears over the loud, wet sucks he’s giving Changmin’s cock when he can. With his free hand, Changmin cups his own sac and tugs, letting the friction ride up through the shaft of his dick and spit more precome into Max’s wet, welcoming mouth.

Max whines from his throat, one of his hands moving from its grip on Changmin’s thigh to bat away Changmin’s hand. ‘Oh,’ says Momo, ‘he wants to do it. Let him, let him make you come.’

Inadvertently, Changmin can hear Max’s breathless whine of _hyung_ echo in his ears and he can’t help but thrust a little harder at that, loving the way Max choked, his throat fluttering hot and tight all around the crown.

When he does finally come, it’s more a surprise than anything else. Max has spit and precome running down his chin, his eyes watering and lashes damp with tears as Changmin fucks into his throat, making him take the pain and ache that he would learn to love . Max’s hand is playing with his sac when he suddenly feels it draw close to his body and his dick is shoving right into Max’s mouth, feeling the gagging, Max’s mouth almost touching his abdomen, and he blows his load with a loud groan.

Max sputters around the come, letting it pour down his throat as Changmin rides out his orgasm in short, sharp thrusts, grinding deep into the wet heat. Eventually, he’s loosening his grip, feeling Max pull away from his softening dick and watching the sight of Momo bending over to lick at the mess over his face – spit and tears and come.

Exhausted, Changmin flops back on the bed and blinks blearily at the ceiling, ‘that was – that was really good.’

‘Of course it was, it’s Changmin-ah,’ says Momo and hums in approval. ‘Did you like that?’

‘Hm?’ Max looks up at her with a glazed look in his eyes and she sighs happily, dragging him up by the shoulders and showering his face in kisses.

‘So good, you’re so good, but we have to say goodbye now, won’t be here when you wake,’ she tells him as she grabs the towel off Yunho’s desk and uses it to wipe Max down, cleaning him up as best as she can. ‘Changmin-ah, oh, you’re so perfect, you know that?’

Eventually, Max seems to drift back into his skin, blinking back the white haze from his vision and seeing Momo peering down at him with a happy grin on her face. ‘Noona,’ he says, voice rough and wrecked. Beside him, Changmin moves into view holding a glass of water, also looking down at him pride. He did well, so so well.

-

Gently and carefully, they both carry Max to his own bed, tucking him warm and naked under the covers. ‘We’ll clean up,’ promises Momo and kisses his forehead. ‘Goodbye, Changmin-ah.’

‘Bye, noona. Thank you.’ He’s already falling asleep, but tries so hard to keep his fatigue at bay when Changmin places a soft kiss on his forehead as well. ‘Bye, hyung.’

‘I’ll see you in a couple years,’ replies Changmin. ‘Now sleep.’

Unable to disobey, Max closes his eyes and does just that.

-

Once the door closes on Max’s bedroom, Changmin looks over at Momo and she shrugs, gesturing around herself, ‘time to change Yunho’s sheets. And maybe any come stains on the couch.’

It doesn’t take particularly long. The kitchen is already clean, and the sheets only take a few minutes. The couch isn’t too bad and they clean it as best as possible before giving up and simply lying down on top of it, facing one another with their legs tangled together.

‘You should give me your bra, as proof that this happened,’ mentions Changmin, ‘I’ll tuck it in my jacket pocket. No one will know.’

‘Yeah? Then what do I get? Your gross boxers? Please,’ scoffs Momo. Her eyes are closed, a sleepy expression on her face. Changmin is glad he brought his phone over because he programs an alarm for five thirty in the morning and shoves it on the coffee table beside them before hugging Momo close.

‘You get memories,’ he mumbles, and laughs when he feels her weakly kick his knee.

‘Just sleep already – you set an alarm, though I have no idea how – aren’t we from the future?’

‘Phone synced with 2006,’ he answers. ‘It definitely knows we’re in 2006.’

‘Technology, what the fuck,’ says Momo, shaking her head, ‘well, as long as it works. Now shut up, you annoying brat.’

Unable to help it, Changmin kisses her, just to feel her smile against his mouth. He pulls away and finally, with a breath, he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

-

A few hours later, Changmin has two thoughts: his phone alarm is annoying as fuck, and he is so very comfortably warm right now.

‘Shut it up,’ whines Momo, pressing herself further against him. Somehow, Changmin untangles his arm from between them and presses the dismiss button on his phone before sighing.

‘Need to get up,’ he tells her, pressing a kiss to her nose.

She crinkles it in disgust. ‘Need to sleep,’ says Momo before making the motions to pull away from him and get off the couch. ‘I smell like sex. Kyuhyunnie’s going to kill me.’

‘Why do we even have to get dressed?’ says Changmin, though he’s pretty sure if he woke up back in 2014 with Yunho’s old clothes on, someone might think he got kidnapped and mugged. Anyway, he didn’t want to leave his wallet and phone behind. He looks over at Momo who is gathering all her stuff – sweater, jeans, underwear, phone, and a purse that Changmin hadn’t seen before – before placing it all on the coffee table and stripping out of her – no, Yunho’s – shirt.

‘Well, I’m going to take a shower. Don’t take any of my shit,’ she tells him with a look. ‘Though – you’re probably leaving at seven thirty instead my seven.’ She pouts, ‘I’m jealous.’

‘What the hell were you doing so well-dressed at seven in the morning anyway?’ he scoffs, getting up after her and stripping as well. He neatly folds the sweats and shirt, before hunting down his own stuff he left around here.

‘It wasn’t seven in the morning when I disappeared. I was going to go meet some new, upcoming idol around two in the afternoon.’ Momo sighs. ‘Well, too late for that now.’

‘You regret it?’ He asks idly, piling his stuff next to hers before tugging on her wrist.

Momo follows him and scrunches her face in thought, ‘not really – I’m pretty sure I went to high school with her manager and I don’t need to catch up with someone I barely remember. Ah – I guess I’ll just reschedule if the universe puts me somewhere else.’

Changmin pauses, ‘yeah, true, I could’ve just missed a day. Oh god, Yunho’s going to be pouting so hard when he thinks I was ignoring his calls.’

‘Well, you have a perfectly good excuse,’ says Momo, ‘too busy fucking some self-esteem into a boy eight years younger than me.’

‘When you put it like that,’ he laughs, nudging her into the bathroom and closing the door. He watches Momo push her hair over one shoulder as she turns the faucet of the shower. Ducking away before the cold water can hit her skin, she crosses her arms in front of her chest and waits until the shower heats up, looking at him over her shoulder.

It’s probably a little more than narcissistic to look at Momo and admire the arch of her dark eyes, the line of her wide mouth that’s upturned in a soft, inviting smile, and how her frame is more suited to lean muscle – not particularly cut, but toned enough that he can see she pays attention to being strong. He wonders if that’s an effect from the years of insecurity. They couldn’t be strong emotionally, so they both drove their bodies to make up for it.

When he meets her eyes, she’s also looking down the planes of his frame, expression more contemplative than desirous, and he knows the same thoughts are running through her mind. Shaking his head, Changmin steps forward and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close. ‘Stop thinking.’

‘You started it,’ she replies, nuzzling into his neck and making him shiver, ‘you’ve also been checking me out since yesterday morning.’

‘Checking _myself_ out,’ he says, ‘don’t get it mixed up.’ He pushes at her knees with his legs, walks her backwards. Looking behind her, Momo makes sure not to trip as she pulls Changmin with her under the warm spray of the shower.

‘You too tired?’ asks Momo, mouthing at his neck, leaving kisses along his jaw.

‘Are you?’

‘Not for this – fuck, I’ve been waiting,’ she murmurs, tugging at his earlobe with her teeth. In return, Changmin can’t help but flick at Momo’s earrings – silver and cute. He’s surprised they’re still on after everything.

He doesn’t reply to her words, just uses his grip on her hips to push her against the tile of the bathroom. Momo bites her lip and stretches her arms above her head, pushing her tits out. Fuck. Giving in, Changmin leans over and licks at her already hard nipples, biting down to play with the pain-pleasure that he knows will get her wet.

Her tits are small, but they match her slender frame. He can’t imagine her chest plush and round when she’s all long lines and sharp angles. Cupping them in his hands, he pushes them together, licks at the upper swell of her cleavage, and nips at the skin, feeling her breakout in goosebumps as she shivers from the arousal pooling between her legs.

‘Changminnie,’ she breathes out, and he looks up, only to have her arms around his neck, dragging him into a kiss that’s wet and filthy. She fucks her tongue into his mouth, maps out the ridges of his teeth and smoothness of his palate with eager moans, trying to taste it all. Changmin opens up for her, lets her do as she likes, feeing himself succumb to the pace she sets with her mouth against his, pulling at his bottom lip until it’s flushed and swelling before sucking on his tongue.

‘Changdol,’ he heaves out in a shiver when she pulls away. His lips feel swollen and used, and Momo is staring at him, her gaze so intense that his cock is twitching between his legs, pearling with precome.

‘What did you think about – with me?’ she asks, pulling one hand away to stroke at her cunt as she watches him. ‘Tell me.’

The water is beating down on his skin with the same rapid beat of his heart. Everything is warm already from the water, but Momo’s wet, glimmering skin and blown-open pupils has the temperature rising to almost unbearable levels. Her hair is wet, clinging to her flushed cheeks, spread over her shoulders in a mess, right above her collarbone.

‘Thought of marking you up,’ he starts, and tips his head down to sink his teeth right at the base of her neck. Momo arches and keens, pushing into the pain and wanting more of it. Changmin mouths his way up her neck before dragging his teeth all the way back down, leaving a red line in his wake. Her breath is coming up short – so fucking hypersensitive when Changmin sucks mark after mark along the column of her throat.

‘Changminnie,’ she whines, her hand still around his neck digging her nails right in the flesh of his shoulder. He hisses at the jab of pain, feels it run straight down to his cock.

‘Thought of fucking you against a wall,’ he growls out, crowding up against her, feeling how the head of his cock smears precome across her hip. ‘Slam you up against it and fuck you until you come on my cock.’

Momo’s panting from her open mouth, eyes half-lidded. ‘Then what are you waiting for?’ She uses both her hands to grip his shoulders, and Changmin catches the backs of her thighs as she wraps her legs around his hips. His cock drags along her wet, hot slit and he doesn’t hesitate in slipping it between the folds of her labia and pushing in in _in_.

‘Fuck,’ he gasps. He fucked her with his tongue, with his fingers, he knew how warm and wet she was, but it’s still a surprise to have that heat clutching at his cock so achingly tight that he has no idea how he’s going to move without blowing his load.

‘Oh – oh, you’re bigger than Changmin-ah,’ she remarks, seemingly a little dazed at being filled up so quickly.

‘No shit,’ he laughs against her cheek and feels her turn her head to kiss him as he pulls his hips back and rocks into her. Involuntarily, Momo clenches down on him, and Changmin is trying to breathe and hold himself back as he keeps his slow, steady rhythm. ‘Can you not – fuck – ’

‘No stamina, Changminnie,’ she tells him like her pussy isn’t fluttering over his cock right now as he fucks her. Changmin rolls his eyes and bucks up just a little harder, if only to hear her moan and arch. Ducking his head, Changmin laps at her breasts, dragging his tongue over the point of her nipple, and Momo is keening.

‘You really – ah – want me to come – ’ She pants out and sneaks one of her hands from Changmin’s shoulder to rub at her labia. ‘Oh god – oh god, I will.’

‘Good,’ he grunts and picks up the pace, feeling her hand on her cunt keeping to his rhythm as he slams up into her. The friction is already way too much, but Changmin holds his orgasm back as best as he can as she begins to rock her hips back to his thrusts, tries to ride him and get him deeper, harder inside of her.

He bites down on one of her nipples and Momo’s back clears the tile wall as a bolt of arousal slams down to her cunt, getting her too-fucking-tight around his cock and making Changmin slow to a dirty grind up against her, feeling her milk him.

‘I’m close, Changminnie – close close _close_ ,’ she huffs out, stroking herself off as Changmin buries his face in her neck, focusing on fucking her, getting her to come first. He keeps up his rhythm, burying himself deep inside of her in a quick pace that has her panting in his ear while she scratches painful lines across his shoulder with her hand.

‘All around me – I want to feel it,’ he tells her, almost begging for it, and Momo makes a soft noise in reply as she fucks herself back on his dick. It’s only a matter of time, especially when Momo is panting loud and desperate, her hand working her labia and clit in alternating strokes as Changmin fucks and fucks and _fucks_ as good and hard into her as he can.

One thrust, two, three – and Momo clamps her teeth onto his neck, sucking hard on the skin as she comes violently all over his dick, shivers rippling up her spine, making her nails dig ruthlessly into Changmin’s skin as she holds on and rides it out. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, Changdollie,’ pants Changmin as he rocks up into her in a slow grind, feeling himself get milked.

‘What else,’ she moans out, rolling her hips down on his dick, ‘tell me – what else?’

‘Splayed out on the kitchen table, back arched, ass out,’ he tells her and pulls out from her cunt. Momo nods, wetting her mouth and turns around, bracing her forearms against the tile and presenting her ass to him.

‘Do it,’ she orders, voice a clear demand. The water is beating on her back, against her skin, rivulets highlighting the play of muscles of her body. Changmin doesn’t even care if it’s narcissism or not when he groans out, ‘so fucking hot,’ and sinks his dick back into her.

Momo doesn’t hesitate this time – already stretched and wet – and cants her hips to meet his thrusts, moving with him so Changmin is losing his fucking mind as he sinks himself over and over into her wet, tight cunt.

‘What else, Changminnie?’ she calls out so sweetly, her voice laden with arousal, dripping all over Changmin’s skin as he slams into her, both hands on her hips so she can feel his fingers digging into her skin, bruising her with how badly he wants her.

‘You,’ he starts, his mouth dry with just _thinking_ about it, ‘I want you to fuck me.’

Momo shoulders press back and her pussy goes tightight _tight_ around his cock at the words. ‘I want to too,’ she pants, ‘want to split you open on a cock – ah – Changminnie – ’ Now, there’s only one arm bracing herself against the tile as her other hand reaches back to massage her cunt.

The imagery of it is so much – the feeling of Changmin’s ass opened around something plastic and unyielding, the tickle of her long hair as it brushed between his shoulder blades when she leaned over him, his knees slipping out from underneath him as she reamed his ass open all wonderful and painful, playing his body exactly how he craves.

His eyes land on Momo’s ass held between his hands, the way he slams up against it with each thrust. Unable to help it, he loosens his grip on her hips and spreads her ass cheeks open, rhythm faltering a little to take in the sight of her asshole and flushed, swollen cunt underneath that’s opening up for his dick so fucking well.

‘Yes, yes, yes,’ pants Momo, ‘do it.’

Sucking in a deep breath, Changmin slides his fingers down her crack and feels his hips pick up the pace again as he tries to time it just right. Momo is moaning, unable to even be drowned out by the water beating down from the shower, everything more wet than just their come and sweat.

Changmin counts down in his head – one, two, three – before he’s twisting his middle finger in her ass dry and hot the same time his cock buries itself deep inside her cunt. Immediately, Momo is keening and she pushes back against the weight of his dick and the pressure in her ass.

‘I won’t last, can’t fuck you,’ he tells her through his gasps as he fucks her open with both his dick and his finger, knowing she appreciates the friction and the haze of pain around her arousal.

‘S’okay – just come, want you to come,’ she replies, just as breathless. With the way she’s clenching and unclenching around him, her muscles so tight down the line of her back, it’s obvious she’s close too and Changmin wishes he had a little more stamina to make this last, to make her come over and over again and render her the sated, panting thing she deserved to be.

But this is all he has now – so Changmin goes with it. He pulls his hips back, reams into her, and she meets his thrust with her hips, moaning out loud again – unafraid to show what she likes in front of him cause _god_ , he loves it too.

The pace gets frantic and messy and Momo is begging, ‘one more – fuck me with one more,’ until Changmin has two fingers hot and painful in her ass and his cock is opening her pussy up until a second orgasm pools at the base of her spine.

‘I’m close,’ says Changmin, amazed he’s been able to hold back for so long but his self-control is slipping. Momo nods, her wet hair flicking up from her chin as she looks over her shoulder back at him.

‘Changminnie,’ she keens, and he can see her face, her brows scrunched together, her mouth open all red and flushed, how she loves this – loves him. With another thrust and twist of Changmin’s fingers in her hole, Momo comes – milking him again. ‘Come inside me.’

He’s never been able to disobey before. Changmin pulls his fingers out of her ass, loops his arm around her torso and pulls her back, enough so that Momo’s head is tipped back onto his shoulder as he grinds up into her cunt.

Knowing what he wants, Momo grins and kisses him sloppy and filthy as he fucks into her. Just as she sucks on his tongue, humming from her throat, Changmin groans right against her lips and comes.

She’s squirming in his arms, pushing her hips back against his softening cock to feel the ropes of come he’s pumping inside of her. It only takes a few seconds before Changmin is honestly too over-sensitive for this and he pulls out, kissing her pout off her face.

‘Okay,’ says Momo against his lips. ‘Okay – I feel a lot better now.’

‘Well maybe if you hadn’t been eye-fucking me all day,’ he teases and she bites his bottom lip in retaliation.

Of course, post-sex and Changmin gets sleepy, glad that at least Momo has enough of her shit together to manage to clean them up – almost emptying out Yoochun’s bodywash and shampoo in the process.

It’s almost seven in the morning once they’re dressed and Momo is brewing coffee in the kitchen. Changmin sits at the table and stares at his phone, surprised at how the correct date blinks back at him. There’s less than ten minutes left before seven o’clock. He looks up at Momo.

‘So, are you just…? Going to disappear?’

Momo shrugs and brings over two mugs, already mixed with creamer. She seats herself across from him, dressed back in her sweater and jeans. Underneath the table, she’s wearing boots, prepared just in case. Her hair is brushed back to the ponytail, exposing her ears that Changmin has always been self-conscious about. He likes the way she shows off her earrings though. Vaguely, he wonders if he should’ve kept his own piercings.

‘I’m just nervous. I don’t want to forget anything here,’ she says and puts her phone into her purse, which she then hangs off the crook of her arm. ‘This is going to look really ridiculous if the universe decides to ignore the 24 hour deadline.’

‘You already look ridiculous,’ he reassures her and laughs at her pout. ‘This was nice, though. I think we got through his head.’

‘Yeah. Though… Will I forget this? Or will he?’ Momo sips at her coffee in contemplation. ‘I don’t think we’re supposed to know about alternate timelines and stuff.’

‘They usually forget in manwha,’ says Changmin and sighs to himself. ‘ _I_ don’t want to forget. I think it’d be better if Changmin-ah forgot though. Better if he wakes up just feeling… _better_ rather than knowing he lost his virginity to himself.’

‘Yeah,’ nods Momo. She taps her fingers against her mug. ‘Except – I don’t think I will forget if I go now. I’ll have bruises on my hips from your fingers for a week.’

‘Don’t even complain,’ says Changmin, tugging the collar of his sweater aside to reveal his shoulder. ‘Look who bit me while she was coming. This isn’t a hickey; you went for blood.’

Momo rolls her eyes. ‘Complain about something you _don’t_ like.’

There’s two minutes left. Momo stands up and walks around the table. Changmin turns sideways in his seat, tipping his head back to look at her, look at himself and how he fits in a body like this, with a life like this. Photographer. Who knew.

Smiling at him, Momo leans down and kisses him soft and slow, purposefully chaste. Changmin kisses back, closing his eyes to savour the warmth of her mouth. There’s a bone-deep satisfaction and contentment in his body, and he’s happy to simply meet her mouth in each motion, knowing how she will kiss without even thinking about it.

‘Goodbye, Changmin,’ she says against his lips. Then the pressure is gone. Changmin opens his eyes, but the kitchen is empty and Momo’s mug is sitting there, half-full and cooling.

He washes the cups, empties out the coffee maker and cleans it too, before walking around the apartment, from the front entrance to the living room and then all the bedrooms and bathroom. She’s not there. None of her stuff left behind either.

Changmin checks his pockets for his phone and wallet, before deciding he needs to leave too. He walks into the last bedroom he hasn’t checked – his own – and tosses a glance over at Junsu’s empty bed before finally laying eyes on Max curled up under the blanket.

He’s asleep, hair messy, and still naked underneath. Changmin sits at the edge of the bed and watches him quietly, fingers linked in his lap.

‘Hey,’ he says softly, but Max doesn’t stir. He _is_ exhausted. Still, Changmin sits silently, unable to feel any urge to wake him up. There’s no point in saying goodbye again.

For a long while, Changmin sits, flicking his gaze from Max’s face to the bedside alarm clock, counting down the minutes. With only one minute left, Changmin leans over and kisses Max’s cheek, so soft and smooth under his mouth.

Max shifts and moans softly, lashes fluttering. When he opens his eyes, no one is there. Later, he wonders why he expected someone to be in the first place, but he feels good and decides not to think about it.

-

It’s seven thirty in the morning when Changmin wakes up in his own bed in his own room in his own apartment.

He checks his phone but there aren’t any messages. Thinking back on last night, Kyuhyun had dropped him off at his apartment complex before walking over to his own after dinner at the restaurant. Yunho and Donghae had gone the other direction than them at the time.

Changmin rubs his eyes, deems it too fucking early, but still stumbles to the bathroom to piss. When he glances at his reflection in the mirror while washing his hands, his t-shirt is slipping across one shoulder and Changmin squints.

He strips the shirt off entirely, now standing clad in just his boxers, before looking at the bite mark and nail scratches over his shoulders, chest, and back. Well.

-

‘I had this ridiculous dream about fucking myself,’ says Changmin on the phone to Kyuhyun as he makes himself lunch later that day. ‘But I think I actually did.’

‘So, you having unexplained hickeys means that not only did you have sex, but you went out and had sex with _yourself_?’ says Kyuhyun slowly.

‘Basically. I was fucking great in bed, by the way.’

‘I’m hanging up, Changmin.’

‘I also remember seeing a picture of you with tits,’ he says, and laughs when Kyuhyun pauses and asks for more details.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to drop off comments here or at my [tumblr](http://leftfoottrapped.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
